A name without a face
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Do you ever have that moment when you have a memory stuck in your head but you just can't remember all the pieces? Kurt has this one memory that has been plaging his mind for as long as he remembers. A memory from years ago about his hero from kindergarten. He only has one problem, the only thing he remembers it his name.
1. Introduction

I don't remember much. After all it's just a stupid memory. But it keeps playing in my mind.

I don't even know how old I was. I think somewhere between first kindergarten and second kindergarten but I'm not entirely sure.

The memory has been hunting my mind ever since. And even though I have been seeing this memory for as long as I remember, I've never remembered what his face looked like. I do know his name… It's Blaine. But that's all I really remember about him.

One day I asked my dad if he remembered him. We were friends after all but nothing came out of it. My dad told me his name. The only thing I remember myself!

Well, I know that and that he saved me. He was my hero in kindergarten. The big kids hated me and even though he was one of them, he never let me down.

That and I know where he once lived. The house wasn't too far from mine.

I say was because he moved when I started my third kindergarten.

So even though this memory keeps hunting me, I don't think I'll ever meet him again. Yet I sometimes wonder what he's like now. Now that we're older, close to ending high school.

I wonder if he remembers me too or if I'm just long forgotten. We were so young after all. But somehow I hope he still remembers me. Even if it's just one single memory.

Sometimes I just hope that he gets memories and remembers me, like I remember him.


	2. Chapter 1: the new kid

Kurt walked through the hallways of the Mc Kinley. His head held up high, shoulders square and wearing his favorite designer outfit.

The walls were dark grey and the painting was slowly fading away. It reminded Kurt of prison. After all this place had no live.

He turned the corner when he saw them waiting for him. The big jocks, wearing their Leatherman jackets like they were the most pricy thing in the world.

Kurt knew better, it was to mask themselves with a shield. Really, they were no better than him or anyone else in the school. They were just pretending.

He sighed, trying to turn back but he knew it was too late when he heard one of them yell, Karofsky. The guy had been hunting him since elementary school. "Hey Hummel, it's time for your daily bath."

Kurt knew he shouldn't turn around but he was so tired of this. He turned around and was about to shout back when the cold hit his face.

A large portion fell in his mouth and with disgust, he spitted it on the ground.

"Seriously? When are you guys going to grow up?" he shouted at the jocks as they ran away as fast as they could.

It made Kurt frown as they always liked to stay back and laugh at him even more. But when he felt the hand touch his shoulder, he understood.

"Mister Hummel, you better clean this up and then we'll meet in my office," said principal Figgins as he walked past him.

Kurt sighed. Life was unfair. How was it that always the innocent person got punished for the things the guilty person did.

He gave up his thinking and walked to the nearest bathroom, gathering some toilet paper and water to clean up the hallway and himself.

A clean shirt and pants on and he was ready for his confrontation with Principal Figgins.

Not showing how angry and tired he was, he walked into the secretary and knocked on Figgins door.

"You may come in," he heard. Kurt took one last big breath before he opened the door and walked into the office.

The office wasn't big, let alone fancy. But to principal Figgins, it probably was. The walls were as dull as the hallways and only held a few certificates.

Principal Figgins was sitting behind his desk, slowly going from the left to the right on his office chair. "You may take a seat," he said with an uninterested voice.

Kurt walked elegantly to the chair and took a seat. He folded his left legs over his right and sat with a straight back. He didn't want to give Principal Figgins even more satisfactory.

"Mister Hummel, what am I going to do with you? You always disturb the piece into our school. Am I really going to need to suspend you?" he asked while he looked out of the window.

Kurt almost let his mouth fall open. Almost. He wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

He sighed, knowing that nothing ever changed at this school. "I'll try my best to be less of a disturbance to this school, principal Figgins."

Figgins shook his head. "How many times have I heard that before. It's your last chance, mister Hummel. Don't mess it up. You can go now," he said as he pointed at the door.

Kurt stood up and walked out of the room, not wanting to spend any time longer with this man in the same room.

He walked out briskly, his mind running in over drive. Now he didn't only had his designer clothes ruined but he also had missed first period. Just grate!

He realized his mistake when he collided hardly and fell on the ground. "Oeeffff," he sighed when his back hit the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said another voice as he saw a hand in front of him. "Are you ok?" the voice asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," whispered Kurt as he took the hand and helped himself off the ground.

When he stood safely on the ground, his hands started to dust off his pants. It was only when he was sure his other pants weren't destroyed that he looked up.

He was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He wasn't sure off the color but it reminded him of amber. The eyes were surrounded by the most beautiful black curls he had ever seen.

He had already blinked twice, trying to clear out his head when he saw the guy look at him questionably. "You sure you are ok?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm so sorry. I should have watched out."

The guy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok man. What's your name?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he said as he held out his hand.

The guy shook it politely. "It's nice to meet you Kurt. I have to go though, I have an appointment with the principal. I'm new here. I see you later?"

Kurt nodded as he watched the guy turn around and walked towards the office.

"What's your name?" he shouted after the guy.

The guy turned back, a small smile on his face. "My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson," he said as he turned around and walked into the office.


	3. Chapter 2: what are the chances?

Kurt looked at the door of the principal office. His mouth slightly open. It couldn't be right.

He shook his head and made his way out of the secretary, nodding politely at the woman behind the desk.

No, he thought as he shook his head. It couldn't be that this guy was the Blaine. There were other Blaine's on this planet.

He made his way towards his class, the thoughts running through his head. When he walked into his class, he had made up his mind, this couldn't be the Blaine.

The teacher looked him impatiently and moved his hand towards the class. "Take a seat mister Hummel."

Kurt walked rapidity to his desk in the front of the class room. He tried to focus but as usual there was no way he'd be able to.

The jocks behind him were crumbling paper and throwing it at his back. While you may think that's bad, Kurt was already used to it. And hey, it could be worse right? Like that time they decided to spit first on the paper and then throw it at his back.

A shiver went down his back as he remember how dirty he felt afterwards.

He tried to zone out like usually. Staring at the black board in front of him but not focusing on the voices and the writing.

He let out a happy sigh when the bell finally signaled the end of the class. He could study the subject later.

His books were neatly stored in his bag as he made his way to his next class.

He walked through the dull halls, one more corner and he was at his destination. A feeling of being watched was slowly crawling up his back. He knew it was strange thinking something like that in a full hallway but still it was something he was feeling every time.

He knew what was coming when his back his the lockers painfully. The metal of the locks scraping over his back, no doubt leaving wounds and bruises for the rest of the week.

A painful hiss left his mouth when the jock lifted him of the ground. His feet not even touching it anymore.

He looked up, wanting to see who it was this time. He wasn't even surprised when his face was so close to Karofsky's.

"Fairy, get out of my way," the jock spitted in his face.

"I have just as many rights as you have to be here," Kurt said determined. He wasn't afraid. Not after all the things he had been through. Not anymore.

Karofsky's face turned an angry shade of red. Another hand punched against his eye. "Hummel, don't talk to us like that."

It was then that he noticed the others surrounding them. Amizio smirked at him. "Not much left to say, do you? You are nothing Hummel. Nothing!"

Kurt kept silence, not wanting to have another punch. This one would already be hard to explain to his dad.

His thoughts couldn't have been more wrong when a fist collided with his stomach. Kurt let out a shout and bit his lip painfully. He already tasted the blood gushing out of the wound.

"Talk to me. I dare you!" said Karofsky threatening in his face. "You always tell us you aren't afraid of us. Prove it!"

Kurt kept his mouth shut. There really was no win in this situation. If he said something they didn't like, he'd get punched. If he kept his mouth shut, he'd get punched.

Karofsky lifted his fist and it was just about to collide with his face when a voice shouted in the hallway.

"Get away from him!" the voice said. It sounded familiar in Kurt's head and he was sure he would have remembered it. He would if Karofsky's had stopped his punch halfway. Now he only felt more dizzy then ever from the punch on his nose.

Karofsky started laughing and let go of Kurt. He fell on the ground, hitting his head in the progress.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Karofsky asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. The other's following his lead.

Kurt heard how his savor walked closer. "I'm the new kid and I'm not going to let this happen in these hallways."

Kurt knew this wouldn't end well. "And who do you think you are? These are my hallways," shouted Karofsky.

"Not anymore. Let me introduce myself. I'm the new kid, the new badass and the new leader in this school and this is not going to happen again! If I see you make one more bad move, I'll get you kicked out of the place. You understand?" the voice said threatening.

Kurt kept quiet, hoping they'd forget about him.

He heard the others mumble something and their footsteps slowly fade away.

The guy kneeled beside him. "You ok Kurt? Answer me please."

Kurt didn't feel like speaking, his voice slowly slipping away. "Thank you," he whispered and the lights went out.

**.:*break*:.**

His eyes slowly blinked open. A white wall meeting his eyes. And then a face, a worried face. The face of his dad. "Kiddo, you ok," he asked worriedly.

Kurt nodded. He wanted to speak but his voice just didn't come through. "It's ok Kurt. It may take a bit for you to talk again. You were out for two days. You hit your head pretty well. If it wasn't for this Blaine kid," Burt whispered, his eyes going teary. "I just can't think about it."

Kurt felt around the bed and found his hand, squeezing it in a comforting way. A small smile on his lips was his way of trying to tell Burt that it wasn't his fault.

Burt let his hand go over his eyes, trying to ditch the tears. "I should get a doctor and the kid that has been waiting outside to come in."

Kurt's eyes got big, wondering who was waiting.

Burt left the room, closing the door silently. It didn't take long before the door opened again.

Kurt looked up and was met with dark curly hair and amber eyes. "Hi," Blaine said shyly from the doorway. "You mind if I come in."

Kurt tried to shake his head, which wasn't easy with all the tubes surrounding him.

Blaine made his way towards the bed and took a seat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't come in earlier," he said in a low voice. "I'm just glad you are ok. You have no idea how scared I was when your eyes closed and you didn't react anymore. I thought I had lost you," he said as his voice grew thicker.

Kurt wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault either when a doctor walked into the room with Burt.

"Welcome back mister Hummel," said the young looking doctor. "I'm glad to see you decided to join us again. Let's see if everything is ok and if we can remove this awful tubed, shall we?"

Kurt nodded his head a little. The doctor smiled at him, that must be good sign, thought Kurt.

He went through small tests that tried to determine if he had any damage after his black out and the hits his head had taken.

The doctor smiled happily while he was writing on the board he was holding. "Seems like you'll be soon ok. You do have a concussion so you need to rest and we'll keep you for at least one more day to make sure you are ok. How does that sound?" he asked as he looked over his glasses.

Kurt tried to smile at him but even that wasn't possible.

The doctor started laughing. "Let's get these tubes removed. You should drink some water afterwards to clear your throat."

Kurt almost let out a finally sigh when the tubes were removed. He drank some water, to make his throat feel less soar.

When he felt like his throat could handle it, he turned to Burt. "It's not your fault and you know it," he said to him raspy.

"Kiddo," Burt sighed. "I can't let you go back there. Not if they are going to treat you that way! I'm not letting you get hurt again. I can't lose you."

"I'm not letting myself get chased away," said Kurt determined.

Burt sighed and shook his head. He was about to add something when a third voice mingled itself in the discussion.

"I'm not letting him get hurt again," Blaine said. "That school has too chance and no one should have to go through that, but I promise you mister Hummel that I won't let this happen as long as I'm in that school," he said.

"Blaine, I can't count on you always being there when these guys are there," said Burt.

"Even if I'm not there, I'll make sure they'll never touch him again. You can trust me on my word," he said determined.

Kurt looked hopefully at Burt.

Burt sighed and threw his hands up in frustration. "You know I can't say no to you when you have your mind set on something," he said to Kurt. "But if anything happens again, how small it even is, you're out of that school and you need to tell me! I need you to being able to trust me, ok kiddo?"

Kurt nodded and smiled thankfully at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back at him. "As much as I'd love to stay, I really have to go now. But I'll visit you again tomorrow ok Kurt?"

Kurt nodded at him. Blaine smiled and turned away walking towards the door.

"Blaine," Kurt said so quietly that he wasn't even sure if Blaine heard it.

"Yes," he asked as he turned around.

He let the words thank you softly fall from his lips.

"You never have to thank me Kurt," Blaine said softly. His hand waving once more and then he was gone.

Kurt let his eyes close a moment. This guy had saved him. He should do something to thank him.

Burt couched next to him. "So kiddo, who is this guy?"

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "He's a new kid on our school. I don't know much about him. Only that his name is Blaine and that he saved my life."

Burt snorted. "Tell me something you haven't told me before. How come you are always saved by guys who are living on this planet called Blaine?" he said as he chuckled under his breath.

"You think this could be the Blaine," asked Kurt.

Burt looked at him. "I didn't even think about that," he said. "But what are the chances kiddo. I think it's just a coincidence."

Kurt nodded his head, his heart slowly sinking. Maybe his dad was right, what were the chances after all?

His eyes slowly started to fall close, his mind slowly slipping away.

"I guess it's time for me to go. I see you tomorrow kiddo," he heard his dad ask.

"Tomorrow," whispered Kurt. The last thing on his mind were the words that were slowly repeating themselves. What were the chances?


	4. Chapter 3: back to normal

A week had passed since Kurt had been in the hospital. He had spent all his time at home, trying to recover from what had happened to him.

Meanwhile Burt had gone to school, getting him work and trying to negotiate with the principal. Much to his dismay, they only suspended the kid for 2 weeks. One which had already passed.

That and a warning. But well, Kurt knew better than that.

But that wasn't the only thing that had been running through his mind. No, there was that… and then there was Blaine.

Blaine had promised him he'd visit him the day after in the hospital. Yet he never showed up.

Kurt had begged his dad to wait a little longer to leave the hospital towards their home but after an hour he had had enough. Disappointment had settled into him and still he couldn't believe that Blaine hadn't kept his word.

It made him worried that something had happened.

When Burt would come home from McKinley with his homework, he would always ask if he had seen Blaine.

The words yes never left his lips.

And now he was a week further. Finally he could go back to school.

No more being locked in his room, no more being locked in the house. He could smell the freedom waiting him although he knew it would be limited due the circumstances.

He walked down the stairs, wearing black skinny pants and a white button up, finished with a black tie. It was simple for him but he didn't feel like standing out today. There would be other days.

And besides, he still looked very stylish, even if he said so himself.

His dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled at Kurt. "You ready for today? You could stay home another day if you want."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. "God no, I need to go outside. One more day stuck inside this house and I might go nuts," he said in a dramatic way.

Burt rolled his eyes. And kept eating from the healthy oatmeal while reading the latest news.

Kurt took an apple out of the bowl and blinked it up a little. "I'm leaving ok? See you after school?"

Burt nodded without really thinking and waved once.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took his messenger bag. He looked back once more to make sure he had everything. Then he was out of the door.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt stood in front of his locker. He was taking the stuff he needed for first class.

He felt someone walk up to him and shrined a little in his self, memories flooding over him.

Breathing got heavier as the memories came back. Never had something like that ever happened before.

He felt how someone placed his hands on his shoulders. More panic settled inside of him.

"Kurt, please, breath in slowly," said the voice.

Kurt's heart clenched a little when he realized to who the voice belonged. "Blaine," he hissed between breaths.

"Shht Kurt, just breath in and out for me. You need to get your breathing under control or you'll pass out. Just follow me," said Blaine.

Kurt felt how Blaine took his hand and placed it on his chest. Kurt felt how Blaine took slow deep breaths. Without even realizing it, he followed Blaine's lead.

Kurt blinked a few times when the heavy feeling on his chest had lessened.

Blaine looked at him worriedly. "You ok," he asked.

Kurt nodded and blushed a little when he realized that he was still feeling Blaine's breathing.

He removed his hand from Blaine's chest and noticed a light blush on Blaine's cheeks.

"You got me worried there," said Blaine in a low voice.

It was then that Kurt noticed Rachel standing next to him, tears evident on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you Kurt. You have to believe me," she said softly.

Kurt looked at her. They weren't really close. The girl was a little too loud for his opinion. "It's ok Rachel. I just didn't expect it. Don't worry about it," he said while he smiled softly at her.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok," she whispered more to herself then to Kurt.

"Rachel, I'm really ok I promise you. How about we talk some more during lunch," he suggested.

Rachel's face lit up immediately. "Yeah, that would be ok with me," she said. She waved once more as she slowly walked out of side.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "You didn't come," he stated.

Blaine looked sheepishly at the ground. "I wanted to come. Something came in between and I didn't have your number or your address."

"You could have asked around," Kurt whispered.

"I didn't want to seem like a stalker or something. I'm just glad to see you are ok," said Blaine while smiling softly. "How about I make it up to you? Coffee after school? I'd really like to know you," Blaine said. "Besides, I've helped you already twice today. It might come in handy if it happens a third time," he grinned.

Kurt chuckled. "I'd like that," he smiled.

The sound of the bell was heard through the hallway. Kurt let out a groan. "I guess I'll see you after school? Meet me here?"

Blaine nodded. "Have a nice day, Kurt."

Kurt took his last books out of his locker and turned around to say bye to Blaine but when he turned around, he was already gone.


	5. Chapter 4: one step closer

Kurt stood in front of the school. His arms tightly wound around the books he was pressing against his chest.

He felt like he had been waiting forever and slowly the fear was starting to fill him that Blaine had stood him up once more.

Kurt took his phone and let out a sigh. Fifteen minutes it had been and enough was enough.

Slowly he walked down the stairs and made his way towards his car. His bag was placed neatly in the back together with his books.

He opened the door of his car, thinking in himself how this guy always saved him yet never showed up as he promised.

Just when he was about to step into the car, he heard it. "KUUURRTT", Blaine shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Kurt looked at him confused as Blaine ran as fast as he could. "Don't go yet. I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he let his hand wander through his curly hair.

"Fifteen minutes it has been Blaine," said Kurt softly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had something to deal with," he said. "But if you want we can leave now?"

Kurt thought for a moment but he knew he wanted nothing more than to talk with Blaine. "Fine, you want a ride?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I kind of him have my own ride. How about I meet you there?"

Kurt nodded and stepped in the car. "Only if you appear in less than fifteen minutes," he said with a smirk on his face.

Blaine chuckled. "I promise," he said with a wave as he walked through the few cars still on the parking lot. Probably from the football players and the cheerios.

Kurt pulled out and let out a happy sigh when he saw the school building grow smaller and smaller through his rear-view mirror.

It didn't take longer than ten minutes until he was safely parked on the parking lot of the Lima bean.

Carefully he stepped out of the car. He took his messenger bag from the back and started walking towards the door of the Lima Bean.

Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard the roaring of another vehicle appearing on the parking lot.

He turned around and let his mouth fall open when he noticed the black motorcycle appear on the parking lot. It couldn't be Blaine right, he thought.

The motorcycle stopped in front of the shop. The guy moved his leg over the motorcycle and placed it neatly aside. Then he removed the helmet from his head.

Kurt followed Blaine's actions as he shook his curly hair, trying to get it back in place. If Kurt wasn't so surprised to see Blaine stepping from the motorcycle, he would have chuckled at the action.

Blaine walked towards him and chuckled. "You like," he asked.

"Hmm," said Kurt, still looking a little shocked. "I didn't saw you for the motorcycle guy."

Blaine laughed loudly at that. "Common let's go inside."

Kurt followed Blaine inside. They both ordered their cups of coffee. Blaine went for a medium drip while Kurt chose the grande mocha.

They found a seat in the back where almost no one was sitting. "So tell me more about you," said Blaine as did a bag of sugar in his coffee, slowly mixing it with coffee.

"What do you want to know," asked Kurt as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine looked up and smile. "Well I know your name is Kurt. I know you own a car and I know you have been in the hospital last week. Is there something else I need to know," he asked while a playful smirk was plastered on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes but felt much more relaxed. "Haha, very funny."

Blaine started laughing. "Just tell me something I don't know. Tell me the first thing that pops in your mind."

"I want to go New York," he said almost immediately.

Blaine looked up at him, interest showing in his eyes. "Why," he wondered.

"I want to get on Broadway or maybe become a designer. I guess I'll just see what happens. And I just can't wait to get out of here. I'm so tired of all the people staring at me and judging me for who I am. I don't judge them either, do I," he asked more to himself.

It was then he noticed that Blaine was still looking at him. "One day people will realize what a mistake they made with the stuff they did to you, Kurt," he said quietly.

Kurt looked up at him and shrugged. "I guess we'll see," he said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"So what about you? What do you plan on doing after high school," he asked.

Blaine looked down at his cup of coffee, a slight frown appearing on his face. "I have no idea yet. I guess I'll see what the future throws on my path."

Kurt looked at him, his mouth slightly open. "You don't know yet?"

Blaine looked up and shrugged. "I just haven't made up my mind yet. So many things can still happen. I don't like to plan to far ahead."

Kurt nodded his head. "I know what you mean but it can never hurt to have a plan in your head."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, clearly he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So have you always lived in Lima," he wondered.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Yeah, my whole life actually. How about you? Where do you come from and how do you like Lima?"

Blaine started laughing. "I come from Westerville. I actually lived here before. When I was just a kid. Maybe we even met at one point," he said jokingly.

Kurt felt his mouth slowly fall open. Was this the Blaine. It couldn't be, right?

"You remember me," he whispered. The words were whispered so quietly that Kurt was sure Blaine hadn't heard him. Maybe it had even be for the best. Maybe it wasn't the same guy but still there were so many consequences, so many questions unanswered and so many hope.

"Excuse me," Blaine said as he looked up. His eyes closing a little as he looked up suspiciously. "Did you just say, you remember me?"

Kurt felt himself blush. "Oh god," he whispered.

It was like the air inside the building wasn't enough to satisfy his need to fill his lungs. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the shop, nearly forgetting his bag.

He made his way towards his car and leaned against it. This wasn't the Blaine, of course it wasn't. Or he didn't remember him. Somehow he didn't know what was worse.

"Kurt, you need to breath. You are doing it again," he heard a worried voice say in his ear. "You need to breath for me, ok?"

His hand was neatly placed over Blaine's chest. "Follow my breathing ok?" he whispered.

Slowly he felt his lung fill again. Time after time. His eyes opened slowly. They were met with those amber eyes which were filled with worry.

"You ok," he whispered.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah sorry," he whispered back. A tear slowly trailing down his cheek.

Blaine looked right in his eyes. It was like he was trying to figure out the truth. Like he was trying to find the answer to the biggest question in his mind.

"How about we get out of here," Blaine asked. "We could go to a park or one of our places and talk."

Kurt nodded, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Blaine deserved an explanation.

"How about we meet in this park at the end of this street," Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and was already walking to his motorcycle.

Kurt let out a sigh, maybe the truth was closer then he thought.

**.:*break*:.**

They met in front of the park. Slowly they made their way to a close bench, Kurt insisting that he was not going to sit on the grass.

Quietness was filling the air. It came to a point where Blaine was starting to get frustrated. Kurt saw it building up and he knew it wouldn't take long before the question was asked.

"What did you mean in the Lima Bean," he asked.

Kurt let out a sigh. He was thinking for a while about making up a story but he knew he'd feel guilty afterwards. No, this was the time for him to get some answers. He just hoped it wouldn't change Blaine's opinion about him.

"There is this memory that has been haunting my mind. I don't know from when it belongs," he started as he looked to the ground. "I think it's from somewhere between first kindergarten and second kindergarten. Like you may have noticed, my life hasn't been the easiest. Being the only out kid in school, doesn't help much either."

"Not anymore." The words were so quiet Kurt thought he had imagined them. His head snapped up to look at Blaine. Confusion crawling in his skin.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Just like I said, you aren't the only out kid anymore. I never meant to hide it, I guess it hasn't come up just yet," he shrugged. "You won't be alone anymore, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him. "Like it'll chance anything."

"You never know Kurt. I believe in miracles. Don't give up hope just yet," Blaine said. "Now how about you tell me the rest of the story," he asked.

Kurt let out a sigh. His eyes fixed again on the ground. "I've been bullied my whole life and no one ever stood up for me. Not even my friends. I guess they see what happens, they are just scared that it'll happen to them too," he shrugged. His hand going through his hair. "But then there is this one memory I have been having for as long as I remember. About a guy saving me from the bullies. I don't even see a place or a face or anything anymore. I just know his name," he ended quietly.

"Blaine," whispered Blaine. A look of realization hitting his face. "You are the little kid who took one time all the bears out of the class room and played a tea party with him," he whispered.

It was just like a box of memories had opened. All of it came flooding back and Kurt couldn't stop it anymore.

_Flashback_

_Kurt felt lonely. Nobody wanted to play with him. Was something wrong with him, he wondered._

_He walked around the classroom, knowing that in a few moments the bell would ring and it would be time to play outside with the others. Well, that was supposed to happen._

_Kurt took a seat in the reading corner. He was surrounded by the teddies he loved so much. They were a way of company for him but also a way of comfort._

_The sound of the bell filled the room. All kids started running outside, eager to get outside, except for Kurt._

_The teacher walked towards him, a worried look on her face. "Are you ok Kurt," she asked. _

_"No one wants to play with me," he shrugged._

_The teacher her look softened. "So what do you plan on doing during your break," she wondered._

_"Can we have a tea party," he asked excitedly._

_The teacher started laughing. A look of relieve filling her eyes. "Yes you can Kurt. You are a special Kid," she whispered. "How about you take all the stuff you need and go outside with it? It's a beautiful day."_

_Kurt nodded. Carefully he picked out his three favorite teddies and the small box holding the cups._

_He made his way outside and found a quiet corner. Carefully he placed all the teddies in the right place. Each bear got his own cup. _

_Kurt took the little tea can and started pouring "the tea" in the cups. He started talking with the bears, laughing and telling them stories. _

_He was having fun until he felt someone sneak up behind him. "Oh Kurt, are you having a tea party with your little friends. Are you sure you are a boy," they asked laughing._

_Kurt tried to ignore it, a few tears slowly trailing down his cheek. _

_It wasn't what the others wanted. "Kurt don't ignore us, you know we are your friends," they said laughing. They pushed away the bears and started making fun of them._

_Kurt wiped away a few tears._

_"Leave him alone!" said a voice. Kurt looked up and saw a guy he had never seen before standing there. He was taller than Kurt and probably a year or so older. He was wearing a black jeans and a blue hoodie. _

_"Blaine, you want to join our tea party," the others asked._

_Blaine shook his head. "No, it's time to leave."_

_When they didn't listen, he went to get a teacher. Kurt's teacher walked towards them, looking deeply disappointed._

_"It's time you guys get inside," she said, pointing towards the bullies. "No more breaks outside for today and you better apologize."_

_Reluctantly they apologized before they followed the teacher inside. She didn't look to pleased. _

_Kurt hesitated a bit, not feeling like playing anymore. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. When he looked up, he was met by a pair of amber eyes._

_"Do you want to play," the guy asked. "I like a good tea party."_

_It was the first time Kurt had smiled like that in ages. He waved towards the ground in front of him. _

_It's how they spend their break, playing tea party with the bears. And for once he didn't feel so alone anymore._

_*end flashback*_

Kurt shook his head. "And you joined me and saved me," he whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't believe this," he said while laughing. "This is so strange."

They sat like that for a while in silence. Thinking about how bizarre this situation was.

"So you thought I was the Blaine when you met me," Blaine wondered, breaking the silence.

Kurt nodded, there was no need any more to hold back the truth. "Yeah, but what are the chances."

Blaine turned his head and let his eyes meet the blue ones. "Yeah, what are the chances," he whispered as they smiled to each other.

There was so much more to figure out, so many questions still unanswered but that didn't matter in that moment. He found the name behind the face he remembered. The first piece of the puzzle. His hero.

* * *

**Author's note**

**A little chapter for all of you. I hope you like it! And I'm sorry for the wait. I wrote the first flashback scene and I guess we are just one step closer ;) Thanks for everyone following &amp; favoriting &amp; reviewing! It means so much to me :) Lots of love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5: no sense of time

Kurt didn't know how long they sat there. It was getting colder and the day was slowly turning into the night.

Blaine looked at him and shrugged off his jacket. Carefully he wrapped it around Kurt. "Here, I don't want you to freeze," he smiled.

Kurt thankfully accepted the jacket and wrapped it around himself. He tried to be unsuspicious as he carefully took in the smell of the jacket.

He heard Blaine let out a small chuckle next to him. "Common, let's get going," he whispered.

He stood up and carefully wiped all the dirt from his jeans. When he thought his jeans was clean, he hold out his hand for Kurt.

Kurt took it happily and let himself be pulled up. He let go of Blaine's hand and checked his jeans too.

When he was sure he had no dirt on his jeans, they started walking in silence towards the parking.

"How would you feel if I drove you home," asked Blaine.

Kurt frowned. "One, I'm not going on that motorcycle. Two, my car is here."

Blaine let out a laugh. "Fine, but one day you'll go with me for a ride, Kurt," he smirked. "But for now, I'll drive behind you and make sure you get home safely."

Kurt felt himself blush. "You don't need to do that Blaine, I'll get home save."

He looked up to see Blaine look at him with so much emotion in his eyes. "I just want to be sure."

Kurt could only nod as he stepped into his car.

Sure enough, Blaine followed him all the way home. He even stopped in front of the house with his bike to say bye to Kurt and then he left.

Kurt felt a little sad, there were still so many questions left unanswered and frankly, he just liked to spend time with Blaine.

When he looked up again, Blaine was nowhere to be seen anymore. He shrugged and walked towards the house, humming a melody under his breath.

He pulled of his shoes, placed them carefully in the rack and started to shrugged off the jacket. He frowned when he felt the texture of the jacket and looked down.

Oh god, why didn't Blaine say anything. He would probably be cold when he got home without his jacket and Kurt knew he might have been a little overreacting but why hadn't Blaine said anything.

Carefully he laid the jacket over his arm. Thinking about texting Blaine when he realized he still didn't have Blaine's number.

He went with his hand through his hair. How could they possibly forget that every single time?

And then he heard a cough behind him. He turned around to see Burt standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and his face looking very unpleased.

"Kurt, can you tell me why you are home an hour after curfew," Burt said in his calm voice with a slight sound of anger.

Kurt looked at the clock, his mouth fell open. "Oh my god, Dad, I didn't know it was already this late," he said in shock. He walked towards his dad and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't call you or text you."

He felt how his dad let out a long breath and started hugging Kurt back. "It's fine, I was just worried Kurt. Please, next time just text me ok," he said.

"Yeah dad," Kurt said as he unwrapped from the hug.

Burt looked Kurt over once, making sure that he was really ok. One thing caught his attention. "You bought a new jacket," he asked.

Kurt blushed. "Euhm no, this one is from Blaine actually. I forgot to give it back," he said in a quiet voice.

"You were with Blaine," asked Burt a little shocked. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were seeing each other," he said a little hurt.

Kurt felt his face turn even more red. "Because we aren't. He wanted to apologize for not visiting me as he promised after the attack. We went for coffee but something came in between and well," he shrugged.

Burt looked expecting at Kurt. "Now I know there is more to this story. How about we make some hot milk and you can tell me."

Kurt nodded. Together they went into the kitchen. Kurt took out the milk as Burt took out the pan. It had been their tradition ever after his mom had died. Kurt had gotten trouble sleeping and Burt had remembered this old trick Elisabeth had thought him.

Kurt took out two mugs when the milk was brawling in the pan. Burt carefully poured a little in each cup. He turned off the stove and together they made their way towards the living room, each holding a cup.

"Now tell me kiddo," said Burt as he sat down on the chair. He blew over his cup of coffee, trying to cool it down a little.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "He is the Blaine," he said.

Burt frowned. "You sure?"

Kurt started nodding. "Yeah. We were in the lima bean getting coffee and he said something about living here when he was a kid and I thought he remembered me so I ran out of the coffee shop."

"That doesn't mean he is the Blaine, Kurt," Burt said.

"Well, the story isn't really over yet," shrugged Kurt as he took a sip of his cup. "He followed me and we went to the park nearby. He wanted to know what happened so I told him about the memory and he remembered me," said Kurt. His mind far away and a small smile on his lips.

Burt looked at him intently. He knew how this was going to end. He just hoped that this Blaine would be worth it.

"And it all came back you know. The tea party, him saving me from the bullies. It was like he had the key to open my memory. And god, I hope he have more keys to open each of them. I want to remember all of them," Kurt said. "Who knows how many times he has saved me already."

Burt nodded. "The kid sure is something special. How about you invite him for Friday night dinner this week? I really would love to meet him," said Burt with a soft smile. As his kid was falling for this kid, he had to make sure the guy was worth it.

Kurt started bouncing in his seat. "Can he," he asked excitedly.

"Yes, he can. Now tell me how you got his jacket," Burt grinned.

So Kurt told him all about them sitting in the park and how he had gotten cold and Blaine had given him his jacket. He also told his dad about how Blaine had followed him home to make sure he got home already.

It made Burt feel happy inside, knowing the kid at least cared. "I'm glad you find the first puzzle piece, Kurt," he said. "Just don't get your hopes up, ok? So many time has passed and you both have changed a lot."

Kurt nodded. "I know but he really is amazing dad. He hasn't changed that much really, he still is my hero."

Burt started laughing. "Ok kiddo," he smiled as he drank the last of his cup. "How about we get some sleep? It's late and tomorrow you have school," he said warningly.

Kurt took the cups and placed them in the sink. He gave his dad a goodnight hug and made his way upstairs towards his room.

It took him an hour to do his nightly routine. When he was sure his skin would be perfect tomorrow, he started putting on his pajamas.

Then he saw Blaine's jacket lying on the bed. Carefully he lifted it up and held it against his chest. The smell of Blaine started to surround him.

He knew it was way too early to fall for this guy. He barely knew him, but wasn't that how the greatest love stories started?

He slipped the jacket on and snuggled under his sheets. For the first time in a long time he felt lighted and happier. He hoped it was only just the beginning.

* * *

**Hi guys, a new chapter. I'm sorry for the week wait. I think I'll update from now on once a week. I'm so close to my exams (two weeks to be exactly) and I just need to focus on that so I'll update once a week from now on till the end of june. I hope you guys don't mind and well thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chapter: friday night dinner ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: friday night dinner

It was Friday morning. Kurt knew that today would be his last chance to ask Blaine for the Friday night dinner.

The last two days had been no help. He had wanted to ask Blaine, of course he had wanted to do that but he had been scared and it was never the right time.

Kurt mentally slapped himself. Of course Blaine would have planned something else by now. It was Friday night after all. Who hadn't planned something on Friday night.

Slowly he made his way towards his locker. The sight of it made him want to slam his head on it multiple times.

He opened his locker and started replacing the stuff he didn't need with the books he did need to survive his first hour.

A knock on his locker door made him almost jump into his locker, well if that would be possible.

Blaine started chuckling. "Bad conscience Kurt,?"

Kurt let his hand fall on his chest where his heart was beating fast. "Don't ever do that again," he said threatening.

Blaine started laughing and shook his head. "So how are you," he asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine," he said. "There is actually something I wanted to ask you," he said shyly. It was now or never.

Blaine turned his head a little as he looked curiously. "Well ask away," he said as he made a movement with his hand.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Friday night dinner with my dad. He wanted to meet you after I told him you were well the name without a face," he said.

Blaine's face scrunched up a little. It made Kurt realize how stupid he had been, "Oh gosh, you probably have something planned already and you are probably not interested in a boring dinner. What was I thinking. Of course you would already have something planned that would be so much cooler. Stupid so stupid," he said more to himself then to Blaine.

Blaine started laughing. "Chill out ok. How late do I need to be there," he asked.

Kurt felt how a huge smile started to appear on his face. "How about 6 pm? Would that work for you?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure, I'll be there ok."

Blaine started walking away when Kurt held him back by putting a hand on his arm.

Blaine turned around confused. "Something else," he asked.

"Well, I need to know if you have any allergies. I wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital," he grinned.

Blaine shook his head. "Only one person in the world I know that would think about something like that," he said dramatically. "And no, I don't have any allergies. You can surprise me," he added with a wink as he turned around and walked away.

It took Kurt a minute to recover from that when he realized he was going to be late. He closed his locker and started running towards his class, hoping he would make it just in time.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt started to feel nervous when he stepped into his house. He hadn't seen Blaine anymore for the rest of the day and somehow that made him feel even more nervous than he already was.

He placed his grocery bags on the kitchen island and his messenger bag was placed neatly next to it.

Kurt decided to first prepare the dinner, a healthy lasagna with a side dish. That would give him enough time to take a shower and change clothes before Blaine would be here.

When he placed the lasagna in the oven, Burt appeared. He took a seat at the kitchen counter and stared reading in the newspaper. Well that was the plan, until Kurt pulled the newspaper out of his hands and looked at his dad pointedly.

"Go change your clothes and take a shower," said Kurt.

Burt rolled his eyes. "You would think you were the parent," he mumbled.

Kurt looked at him pointedly until Burt started walking towards his room with his hands in the air, mumbling something to himself which Kurt was sure he didn't want to hear.

It took Kurt half an hour to get showered and change clothes but he was happy when he saw the end result. That and he was just in time for Blaine.

The bell rang as he made his way down the stairs. He was about to run towards the door when Burt came running out of the kitchen, grinning at Kurt as he made it first to the door.

Normally it would have made Kurt roll his eyes but now he didn't know what to think about it.

Burt opened the door and grinned at Blaine. "Hello Blaine," he said as he held out his hand.

Blaine shook it polity. "Good evening sir," he said. "Thank you for inviting me."

Burt shook his head. "It's no problem and you don't need to call me sir. That makes me sound way too old. You can call me Burt," he smiled as he closed the door behind Blaine.

Blaine grinned at him. "Ok. Thank you Burt."

Kurt wanted to sigh happily at how this was going when his dad had to make this awkward.

"So you have grown a lot since I last saw you," grinned Burt.

Kurt really wanted to slap his hand against his head when he heard Blaine laughing. "Well I'd hope so," he heard Blaine say.

Kurt decided it was time to intervene. "Dinner Is almost ready," he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Burt and Blaine followed close behind.

"Lasagna," grinned Blaine. "It's been way too long since I ate that."

"Well I hope you are hungry then because I made quite a bit," smiled Kurt as he looked at Blaine. He was quite surprised to see how Blaine was dressed. He wore some grey pants with green suspenders and a green with white checked dress shirt. It made him look amazing yet it made him look so much different than his school look.

It was when he looked up again and saw Blaine look at him with his eyebrows wiggling and a small smirk on his face that he knew he was busted.

His face turned bright red. Just in time the oven started beeping which gave Kurt a reason to look away.

Burt and Blaine took place at the table while Kurt placed the lasagna on the table. "Take as much as you like," he smiled.

To his surprise, Blaine could eat a lot for a tiny guy. It was like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Even Burt looked a little surprised at Kurt. It almost made Kurt laugh.

Conversation flew easily. Nothing too serious was talked about. They found out that Blaine played the guitar, that he had good points at school and that he loved football, which surprised Kurt a little.

Everything was literally going fine until Burt asked Blaine about his family. Kurt really didn't know really what had happened.

Blaine had eaten the last piece of lasagna from his plate and had pushed the plate away with a happy sigh.

Burt looked like he was trying his best not to laugh but he also looked a little worried. "So Blaine, how has your family been," Burt asked.

Blaine looked up, all the color leaving his face. "I don't have a family anymore," he said.

Burt looked confused. "How do you mean Blaine?"

And then Blaine just exploded. "I said what I said ok. I don't have a family anymore. It's no one of your business," he screamed. His face was turning into a dangerous red as he pushed himself away from the table and ran out of the house.

Kurt was in shock. It took him a minute before he had collected himself enough to run out of the house.

He saw how Blaine was placing the helmet over his head and was about to sit on his motor bicycle.

Kurt ran towards him and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine common don't run away, please," he begged.

Blaine was shaking his head but Kurt could see some tears slowly fall out of his eyes through the helmet.

Carefully he tried to remove the helmet from Blaine's head and when he succeeded, he realized he had been right.

"Blaine please, don't leave ok, please," he whispered as he slowly wrapped Blaine into a hug.

And then Blaine broke down. Kurt never thought a guy so though would be breaking down like that on his shoulder.

Kurt tried his best to sooth him. His hand was rubbing circle through the leather jacket Blaine had put on.

"It's ok Blaine. You can stay tonight ok? I really don't want to let you drive when you are like this. Please," he asked softly.

Blaine nodded his head as he looked up. His eyes red and some tears still evident in them. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine," said Kurt. "No need to be sorry."

"But your dad," started Blaine.

"My dad will understand. You don't need to tell me tonight what is wrong, you don't need to tell my dad too but if you want to, just know that we are here for you ok? We may not have known each other for that long technically but you saved me so many times already Blaine. Maybe it's time I can save you for once," he whispered.

Blaine let a small smile appear on his face. Kurt smiled back at him and took his hand.

As they walked back inside, Burt was already doing the dishes. "You ok boys," he asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's ok dad. Do you mind if Blaine stays the night," he asked.

Burt looked at the two of them, probably noticing the red eyes Blaine had. "No, it's ok. He can stay in your room, ok. And if there is anything, you know where I am," he said.

Blaine shyly looked up. "Thank you Burt," he said as he unlinked his hand with Kurt's. He made his way towards Burt until he stood in front of him. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It's just not really something I like to talk about," he whispered.

Burt placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kiddo. When the time is right, you know where to find me or Kurt, ok?"

Kurt watched how Blaine was wrapped into a hug from Burt and if Kurt looked closely, he noticed how Blaine's body shook a little as he was trying not to cry.

When they unwrapped, Blaine walked back to Kurt. Without hesitation, he took hold of Kurt's hand and let Kurt show the way to his room.

Kurt knew it would be a long night for the both of them. It could turn out so many ways. It could be awkward, it could be quiet and maybe he could help Blaine.

It was all up to Blaine now if he trusted Kurt enough. And Kurt hoped he did because there was nothing more he wanted than to help Blaine, just like all the times Kurt had helped Blaine.


	8. Chapter 7: the truth

Blaine was sitting on the ground as he was looking out of the window. The faint light of the moon and the stars was reflecting in his eyes.

Kurt was sitting on the bed. He had been sitting there, staring at Blaine since they had arrived in his room.

He didn't want to disturb Blaine because his mind looked miles away, but he also wanted to know the truth because he felt like there was something bitter laying underneath a few layers.

He wished that Blaine would trust him. A sigh escaped his lips as he realized that all he could do was wait.

Blaine looked up and stared right at him. A frown appeared on his face, like he had forgotten Kurt was even there. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he turned back towards the window. His hand slowly went through his hair. "I kind of forgot you were there for a moment."

Kurt shrugged even though Blaine couldn't see that. "It's fine."

"No it's not, you deserve an explanation," Blaine said as he pushed himself of the ground and slowly made his way towards Kurt.

"I need you to promise me that you won't judge me," he whispered as he took Kurt's hand like he needed the support. "I trust you."

Kurt nodded. "I promise you Blaine."

Blaine looked away and started going through his hair again. "This story goes way back in time. Let me begin from when we left Lima, ok," he asked as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt just looked at him, he didn't want to interrupt him.

"I actually liked it here in Ohio. I had my friends and I was about to start elementary school. I was going to be a more grown up kid, well at least I believe that then. And then my dad got a new job offered on the other side of Ohio. I had to pick up everything and leave everything behind. They thought it made be easier because I was starting elementary school anyway, but to be honest, it wasn't at all," he shrugged.

"People at my new school, they just didn't get me. I was lonely, I had no one to lean on," he whispered.

"And home wasn't the most easy place either. My dad and my mum, they started fighting. It was really bad sometimes. Sometimes all of it gets back to me. I saw so many things that someone that young shouldn't have seen."

Kurt stared at him. He didn't expect this at all and honestly he felt a little afraid for what was yet to come.

He noticed how Blaine was starting to struggle as the story went on, so he leaned forward and wrapped Blaine into a hug.

Blaine slowly leaned into the embrace as they laid down on the bed, cuddled up as Blaine went back to the story.

"And I grew older and things went by the same way. The fighting, the being alone at school. You tell yourself that you get used to it as time passes by but in reality it still hurts the same way, you just learn to hide it better," he whispered in Blaine's shoulder.

"So I grow older and I end my elementary school years. A new school again but things were different. I started figuring myself out. I was stupid enough to tell everyone. I was stupid enough to believe that everyone would just react ok."

Kurt felt Blaine shake against him as some tears were slowly falling out of his eyes. He hugged Blaine a little tighter, not wanting to let go.

"First I got beaten up at school, so badly I had to go to the hospital. Some jocks thought it would be funny, well until I didn't wake up. And like that isn't bad enough, you wake up in the hospital with your dad standing at your bed with your stuff in boxes, telling you that you are no longer a son of his until you figure out to be the perfect son," Blaine said brokenly.

"The only thing he still did for me, was pay my hospital bills. After that I didn't even hear from any of them. For all they care, I am probably death. So I did what I had to do. I recovered and started working. I needed money to survive," he whispered.

"I saved everything, barely ate the first few months, wanting to get as much money as possible. I slept on the streets, showered in sport clubs, worked and went to sleep and did that over day after day for the next few months. When I had enough money, I bought my motor and drove till I was back in Lima, I don't even know why I came here."

"I actually know a few people still here and someone gave me the chance to buy their old caravan that they haven't used in a while," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt hugged him closer to his chest. "Blaine, why didn't you just tell us. I wouldn't judge you, my dad wouldn't either," Kurt whispered.

"He would Kurt and I don't need help. I'm doing fine on my own," Blaine said as he tried to wiggle lose out of the hug.

"Blaine, you saved me so many times. Let me help you, not because I judge you but because I care," Kurt said as he kept on Blaine tightly. "Please don't run away again, please Blaine. I've wondered my whole life where you were and now I finally have you back. Let me save you, like you saved me. Let me help you."

Blaine grew less restless with each word that Kurt let out. "What if I don't need to be saved?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'd still be here. We are friends right," Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yeah we are."

They just lay like that for a while, cuddled close and enjoying the comfort of the other.

While Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to hold this for himself, he also knew they wouldn't agree overnight.

The only thing he could do for now, is hold Blaine a little closer and hope that tomorrow they'd be able to agree on what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 8: the morning after

The first thing Kurt noticed when he woke up was the lightest of touch over his cheek. It was like a finger was trailing over his cheek.

Yep, he was definitely still dreaming.

With a happy sigh, he tried to nestle himself further in his pillow.

It was when he felt his pillow was moving that he was realizing something was different.

And then he heard the most silent chuckles he had ever heard.

Carefully he opened his eyes, not really sure what to find. He found himself laying fully draped on a chest.

He was about to sit up carefully when the arms around him pulled him back. "I thought you were comfy," he heard the guy smirk in his ear.

Kurt felt himself blush as the memories of the night before came back into his mind. "You're still here," he whispered.

"Hmm," hummed Blaine in his ear. "You looked very comfy when I woke up. It's good to know that I'm a good pillow though."

Kurt groaned and hid his face in Blaine's chest as he was laughing at Kurt's embarrassment. "It's fine Kurt," he said in the most soft way he'd ever head Blaine speak.

Kurt looked up only to be closer then he thought. He looked right in those amber eyes that somehow trapped him from that first moment.

"I want to thank you for yesterday. It's just now the easiest to talk about," he said as he shifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Hell, I've never talked about this with anyone. But somehow I find myself trusting you and I have no idea why."

Kurt let himself lay back down on Blaine's chest. "I'm glad you trust me. It means a lot to me."

They just lay like that, cuddled with each other. No words were needed and while everything was far from ok, they at least had each other.

**.:*break*:.**

They were startled a little while later when a knock sounded on the door.

Kurt carefully sat up and went to open the door where Burt was standing, looking rather uncomfortable.

He walked towards the bed where Blaine was laying down, looking carefully at Burt.

Burt took a seat on the bed as Kurt kept standing by the door, not sure where this was going.

"Blaine, I'm worried about you kiddo," Burt said. "I have no idea what has happened but after last night, I know at least something has happened."

Blaine looked at the ceiling again. "I don't want to talk about it yet," he said.

"And that's fine," added Burt. "But I need to know that you are ok before I can let you step out of this house again."

Blaine looked angry at Burt. "I said I was fine," he said as his voice neared the sound of shouting.

Burt took off his cap and went over his head. "I don't want to upset you kiddo. I just want to make sure because you may have been disappointed in whatever has happened to you, hell you might not trust anyone anymore. You just need to know that you are always welcome here. If you are not safe wherever you are, you can come here, anytime and any day because I'd rather have you here then lying awake at night, wondering if everything is ok with you."

Blaine looked at Burt, hesitation evident in his eyes. "I'm fine but I'll remember."

Burt nodded and stood up. "I count on it," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Kurt closed the door behind him with a small smile on his face. His dad was awesome and he knew it.

"So what should we do today," asked Kurt with a big smile on his face.

He frowned though when he turned around and noticed Blaine putting on his shoes again. "I need to go to my place and make sure everything is ok," said Blaine as he hopped from one leg to another as he tried to put on his shoe.

Kurt tried not to look disappointed but he knew he was failing miserably. "Ooh," he said as he looked at the ground, thinking he had made a fool of himself once again.

He didn't notice how Blaine had looked up with a frown and made his way towards him after he got the stupid shoe on his foot.

He placed his hand carefully on Kurt his shoulder, not really knowing what he was doing. "Hey?"

Kurt looked up a little hesitant. "It's ok. You can go you know," he whispered.

Blaine shrugged. "How about I check out my place first and afterwards, I meet you in the park nearby. We can get some ice cream," he suggested.

Kurt's face lit up in that moment. "I'd love to," he smiled as Blaine shook his head chuckling. What could he say, he had a soft spot for the guy.

The padded his shoulder and started walking out of the room.

He turned back once more, "see you later, Kurt," he said with a wink and then he was gone.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked into the park. He had gotten a message from Blaine earlier to meet him there.

He looked around, trying to find Blaine when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "What do we have here," he heard the voice say.

Kurt turned around briskly, meanwhile removing the hand of his shoulder with the movement. He backed away slowly from the grinning Karofsky.

"So how is our fairy doing," he smirked.

Kurt kept silent, looking around for a way out. So far, he didn't see anyone. This must be his luck, meeting his bullies in places where no one was. Why was this always happening to him?

He took one more step back when he felt the tree hit his back. He mentally slapped himself for not seeing that one coming.

Karofsky seemed to smell his triumph already. "So kitten got your tongue? Where is your hero now," he started laughing. "I don't see him anywhere. What was his name again," he said as he looked like he was deeply thinking. "Blaine, wasn't it?"

And then he started laughing.

Kurt just wanted to fade away into the tree. Why wasn't Blaine here anyway?

Karofsky smirked as he placed his hands on the tree. "I'll see you on Monday Hummel. I'm back at McKinley."

With one last pet on Kurt's head, he turned around and walked away as he was laughing for the whole park the hear.

Kurt slowly let himself slide down against the tree. He didn't care for a moment again his pants or his shirt that would get dirty.

He legs had felt shaky enough from when he had felt the breath of Karofsky hit his face.

He couldn't believe that those 2 weeks had passed by. He didn't want Karofsky to come back to school.

Would it go back like it used to be? McKinley as his prison or would things be better now that Blaine was there for him.

But Blaine couldn't be there all the time so how would he survive the times when no one was there to help him?

Question after question had popped up in his mind. It was like once the gate was opened, there was no way to stop the flood.

Kurt didn't know how long he sat there but the afternoon had slowly turned in the evening and yet there was no sign of Blaine.

He took out his phone to see he had missed a message **Kurt, I won't be able to make it. I have to go somewhere. I see you on Monday. Blaine**

Kurt let his head hit the tree. If today was a preview of what Monday would look like, then it was going to be hell and he knew it.

He carefully stood up and patted the dirt of his jeans. He looked around once more, making sure that he was alone before he started making his way home, thinking about how he was even going to survive this Monday.


	10. Chapter 9: the dullest feeling

Monday arrived and Kurt was absolutely dreading going to school.

He just had this bad feeling in his stomach and he just knew they would go back to how it was before.

With a last sigh, he took his bag from the chair and made his way towards the kitchen. A huge fake smile plastered on his face as he tried to convince his dad he was ok.

He took a bright red apple from the bowl and took a huge bite from it.

"So kiddo, you ready to start another week," his dad asked as he looked over his newspaper.

Kurt tried his best to smile at him. "I think so."

Burt nodded happily. "I'm glad everything is better again. You should definitely ask Blaine over again next week. I think the guy could use some family time."

Kurt looked surprised at him. "So he is family now?"

Burt nodded. "He makes you happy, makes you feel save. It's all I can do to repay him."

Kurt swallowed the piece of apple he had bitten off. "I have to get going. See you tonight?"

His dad let out an approval grunt as he was again focused on the newspaper in his hands.

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way towards his car. He could do this.

**.:*break*:.**

At least he thought. He was sitting in his car in the back of the parking lot, thankfully unnoticed yet.

He started at the jocks in the doorway with the huge slushies in their hands, and no they weren't going to drink it.

Karofsky was looking over the parking lot but somehow they didn't seem to see Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when he saw the jocks look into the building and started cursing. The slushies were thrown in the dumpsters nearby.

Kurt counted till 50 before he stepped out of his car and into the school building.

The hallways were mostly empty and just seemed as dull always, maybe today even more.

He opened his locker and took the books he needed out of it. When he was certain he had everything he needed, he made his way towards his class.

And of course he was late. He apologized towards the teacher and came with the best excuse ever before he made his way towards the back.

His face fell when he noticed Blaine wasn't there either. Kurt shrugged it off. Blaine was sometimes later, it happened.

But when the hour went by, he knew that Blaine wouldn't be there today.

**.:*break*:.**

It was saddening how much duller the school became when Blaine wasn't there.

Kurt didn't know if it was himself who was slowly becoming pathetic or just the school who became worse and worse. Probably a bit of both.

Today had probably been worse than any day in McKinley before Blaine had arrived. He had lost count after the 10th slushy had contacted his face, his arm was blue from the locker shove he had received and he couldn't remember the last time that he was stuck in the middle of a food fight!

Well there was that, and Blaine who hadn't made a sound the whole day, not even a message.

Kurt didn't want to admit it, but that was almost as worse as the whole day.

He had this feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He just couldn't point out what.

He knew it was wrong what he was going to do but somehow he knew it was what he had to do.

Carefully he sneaked into the office of Figgins.

He wasn't surprised to notice that everyone had already left the building.

As fast as he could, he went through the files of students, looking for the one he needed.

It didn't take long to find Blaine. He opened the file and looked for an address.

He took a biro from the desk and started writing it on his hand. When he double checked, he placed the file neatly back in the file cabinet.

As unsuspicious as he could, he sneaked back into the hallway.

He couldn't be at the address fast enough.

**.:*break*:.**

The GPS announced that he had to take one last turn before he made it towards his destination.

He had send a text to his dad, telling him he would be later but they could still have dinner together.

Burt hadn't asked any more questions. It wasn't that much that Kurt was home later then agreed.

Kurt stopped in front of the small house. Next to the house was an empty lot. Except for the small caravan parked on it.

The caravan looked rather old. The paint was slowly fading, there was rust everywhere and one of the windows seemed to have a crack as it had duct tape all over it.

Kurt hesitated as he made his way towards the caravan. He noticed how there was a lock on the door. It was laying on the ground.

Kurt looked at it for a bit. It probably meant Blaine was home, right?

With a hesitating last look towards the lock, he knocked on the door.

The silence he was met with was deafening. Maybe he wasn't so lucky after all.

Kurt was about to knock once more when the door flew open, almost knocking him off his feet.

Blaine appeared, a knife in his hand as he was ready to get into the fight.

Kurt took a step back, not really sure why he wasn't running as fast he could.

Blaine looked at him with his mouth open. First there was surprise in his eyes, then there was annoyance and then there was flaming anger.

Kurt swallowed, maybe his idea wasn't as bullet proof as he thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Blaine.

"I was worried," said Kurt silently as he looked at the ground. He didn't dear to look up.

A few seconds passed but it felt like hours until Blaine finally said something else. "Ok, you see I am fine, you can go now."

Kurt felt almost relieve go through him as he thought about turning around but he knew he had still so many questions left. This wasn't what he should be doing.

He looked up to see Blaine still look angry at him. "You weren't at school today," Kurt stated.

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

"So you couldn't text me at least? First saturday and then today. Do you not want to hang around with me anymore?"

Blaine frowned, his eyes were softer as the anger lessened. "That's not it Kurt." Blaine let out a heavy sigh. His hand went through his curly locks. "Look, this is not something I normally do but why don't you come in," he said as he waved with his hand into the caravan.

Kurt hesitated but slowly stepped closer before he stopped promptly.

"What," snapped Blaine.

Kurt felt a blush appear on his cheeks. "Maybe you should put that knife away," he said silently.

Blaine looked down towards his hand like he had forgotten the knife was even there. "Euhm sure," he said as he walked inside and put the knife on the small table that could be seen from the outside.

Kurt slowly stepped inside, not wanting to break anything.

His eyes followed the inside. Somehow it was even worse than the outside.

There was a matrass on the ground without any bed. A bag was laying open with all clothes inside it.

When he looked to the left, he was met with a small looking kitchen and a table with one chair.

There was a small room which Kurt guessed was a small bathroom.

Blaine looked at him. "I don't need your pity ok?"

He gestured towards the chair. "You should take it."

Blaine himself hopped up the small kitchen corner that looked so old it would break any moment.

Kurt let out a sigh and took a seat on the only chair. When he was sure the chair wouldn't break, he looked up at Blaine who was looking through the small window.

"Where were you," asked Kurt again when he realized that Blaine wouldn't be saying anything soon.

"I had stuff to take care of," said Blaine.

Kurt frowned. "Like what?"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. "If you want to know, I freaking lost my job, that's why I wasn't there today because some people need to work to survive!"

Kurt looked at him sadly. "I could help you, you know."

"Kurt, I don't need your money!"

Kurt stood up and made his way towards Blaine. "Why can't you accept my help Blaine? I want to help you because you are my friend."

Blaine looked up at him, a little shocked when he noticed how close Kurt was standing.

"I can't get close to someone again and be disappointed again. I can't Kurt. I need to figure this out on my own," he said quietly.

"But I'm not like them Blaine," Kurt whispered. "You have always been there for me when you were around. I want to be there for you now."

Blaine let out the air of his lungs through his nose. "I went job searching this afternoon. I found a job in a small super market. I start tomorrow," Blaine said. "I'll be ok."

Kurt nodded. "I believe you. Just tell me if you need something ok?"

Blaine looked down again and nodded. His hand slowly made it's was towards Kurt when he let out a gasp. "What happened to you," he asked as he took Kurt's arm briskly.

A dark bruise was formed on his arm. Kurt shrugged. "It's ok," he tried to say but a painful gasp made it's way past his lips as Blaine let his finger trail over the bruise.

"It's not, tell me who did this, I'm going to kill him," Blaine growled.

Kurt looked down at the bruise where Blaine was carefully tracing his finger around. "Let's say my favorite people got back a little earlier than planned."

Blaine's grip on Kurt's arm tightened. "I thought I had told them to back off after what they did to you! Why didn't anybody help you?"

Kurt let out a heartless laugh. "I'm the gay parade of the school Blaine. It will always be like this. No matter where I go or what I do. I will always be the gay kid."

He was staring down when he felt a hand cup his face. His face was slowly lifted until his eyes met Blaine's.

"You know that's not true," Blaine whispered. "Some people just don't know what they are missing. You are the most amazing, kind and smart person I have ever met and so unbelievable beautiful on the in- and outside. As long as I'm here, I'll do my best to make sure that everything is ok. I won't let them hurt you anymore, I promise."

Kurt felt a tear slip down his face. Not knowing what to do, he did the first thing that popped up in his mind.

He leaned forward and let his lips meet Blaine's. As fast as his lips had met Blaine's, as fast did they leave them again.

Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes. His mouth hung open.

And Kurt did the only thing he thought about, he ran as fast as he could towards his car until he was back on the road.


	11. Chapter 10: when all hope is gone

Kurt was driving around, not really knowing where he was and not really caring.

He just needed his mind to stop thinking about it over and over again.

His phone went off in his pocket. It wasn't the first time but somehow he didn't want to know who was calling.

His eyes fell on the clock on his dashboard and he swallowed when he saw the time.

He should have been home for an hour now. His dad was probably worried out of his mind.

Kurt let out a sigh as he parked his car at the side of the way. He recognized it and knew he wasn't that far from home.

He took his phone out of his pocket and started calling his dad, who had left him already 2 voice mail messages.

"Kurt," his dad said as he sounded so relieved. "You ok kiddo?"

Kurt nodded against his phone. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry I worried you."

His dad let out a sigh on the other side. "It's fine kiddo. How about you come home and we can talk about whatever reason you have."

Kurt smiled softly, his dad was the best. "Yeah, thank you dad. See you in a few."

"See you in a few kiddo," Burt said as the line went dead.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked into the house. The lights were still on and the television was playing silently as he walked into the living room.

His dad was sitting on the couch. He was looking at the television but Kurt doubted that he was really watching.

Burt looked up as he heard Kurt walk further into the room. He stood up, walked towards him and wrapped him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you are ok. I was worried."

A sigh left Kurt's lips. "I'm fine dad. I just needed a moment."

Burt pointed towards the couch and took a seat. "Tell me about it."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment as he took a seat next to his dad, trying to get his thoughts together.

"I made a mistake," he whispered.

Burt frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I went to Blaine earlier. He didn't appear on school and I hadn't heard from him since Saturday and I felt worried. He was a little mad that I came to his place but we talked things out and everything was ok again."

Burt placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "I don't get it kiddo. You talked things out, so everything is ok again, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "I kind of messed up."

He looked at the ceiling, not really knowing how he should tell his dad. It just kind of blurted out from the moment he was looking at the ceiling. "I kissed him."

It was quiet in the Hummel house for a long time. Kurt didn't dare to look at his dad, not knowing if he was disappointed or if he had made everything awkward.

"Kurt, I still don't get it," Burt said.

"He just looked at me and dad, he doesn't want me ok," Kurt whispered.

"But how do you know? You can't tell that by a look Kurt. Did you talk with him?"

Kurt shook his head. "I ran."

Burt let out a sigh. "Kurt, kiddo, let me tell you something. When I was young and met your mother, I was terrified she didn't feel the same like I did. We hung around, we talked, we laughed but how do you know? It's one of the most terrifying things when you realize you like someone but you don't know how to approach that person. But sometimes you have to step over your fears of rejections and you have to take a chance because it's how the best love stories are written. If you never take a chance, you'll always wonder if it could have been something."

Kurt looked up at his dad and saw the small smile on his face.

"If I hadn't taken a chance on your mother, you wouldn't be here right now. And yes, I got my heartbreak when I lost her and I won't tell you that you'll never get your heart broken but she also gave me one of the most precious presents Kurt."

Kurt nodded and wiped a tear away. "I should have talked to him."

Burt nodded. "You should but it's never too late you know. Just get some rest and tomorrow is another day. You can talk to him then."

Kurt leaned forward and hugged his dad. "Thank you dad. It means a lot to me that I can talk about these things with you."

Burt smiled against his son's shoulder. "It's fine kiddo. Just don't worry me again like that."

Kurt nodded and pressed a kiss on his dad's bald head as he made his way towards his room, hopeful to get some rest.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt awoke the next morning a lot happier than he had gone to sleep.

He also felt nervous but he didn't know if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

A long shower was needed before he picked out an amazing outfit and took a nice breakfast with his father.

When he was about to leave, his dad gave him a last word of courage.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt arrived at school just on time. He was glad when he noticed that there were no jocks waiting for him.

Carefully he took his first steps into the school. He never trusted it in any way. You never knew where they were hiding.

He took his books out of his locker and made his way towards his first class, hoping that not seeing the jocks was a good sign for today.

**.:*break*:.**

Class after class passed and still there was no sign of Blaine. It left Kurt with a disappointed feeling and wonder if Blaine really didn't like him like he liked Blaine. It was so obvious after all that he was avoiding him.

The last bell sounded through the hallways. Everyone jumped up and ran out of the classroom, ready to leave the building.

He made his way towards his car while he let out a sigh of relief when he realized he had gone through the day without any slushies, dumpster tosses or locker shoves.

:He pulled out of the parking spot and made his way home.

If he was 100 % honest, he would have admitted that there was nothing more he wanted to do then to go to Blaine's house. But he also knew the way Blaine had reacted the other day and honestly, he didn't want to see that disappointed again in those eyes.

He didn't realize much of the drive and parked his car in front of the house automatically.

He took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"I'm home dad," he shouted towards the living room as he hung his jacket on the coat rack and started pulling off his shoes.

"In the kitchen kiddo," shouted Burt.

In the kitchen, his dad was sitting on his usual chair, looking over some papers of work.

He looked up when Kurt entered the kitchen. His eyebrow shot up as he looked curiously at Kurt, "so how did it go?"

Kurt shrugged and made his way towards the fridge to take a bottle of water. "He wasn't at school today."

Burt stood up and walked towards him. Before Kurt knew what was going on, he was wrapped into one of those hugs he loved so much.

"It's ok kiddo. Maybe he just needs some time. He'll approach you when he is ready," Burt said as he let go of Kurt. "Everything will be ok."

Kurt nodded, hoping that everything his dad just had said would be true.

**.:*break*:.**

A week passed, and there was still no sign of Blaine.

Kurt was worried and sometimes it itched to go to his place, just to check if he was ok. Those moments he remembered how angry Blaine had been when Kurt arrived at Blaine's place.

It was difficult and it hurt even a little but it got easier with time. He started to prepare himself to get over Blaine Anderson.

For all he knew, he was gone again just like all those years ago.

It hurt to think like that, but Kurt wanted to be honest with himself. After all, he was only just getting to know Blaine.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was sitting in the living room. His dad was sitting on the couch next to him as they watched one of the few movies they both actually liked.

Sometimes they would chuckle together, other times they would snort together.

It were small moments like these that Kurt always loved about their Friday night dinners.

The moment was interrupted when the sound of a motorcycle filled the room.

Kurt felt himself go still as he looked towards the window. It had happened a few times the last week.

Sometimes at school in the parking lot, once in the parking lot of the lima bean and two times when he was sitting in his car. Yet it was never who he wanted it to be.

But then there was a knock on the door. Kurt couldn't move and sat still on the couch.

Probably someone who had problems with his motorcycle and wanted his dad to look at it for a few minutes.

There was no way he was getting his hopes up again.

Burt made his way towards the door, seeing the hope in his son's eyes as he looked towards the window.

He opened the door and felt a small smile form on his face when he saw the person they least expected tonight at their door.

"Come in buddy," Burt said as he opened the door a little more.

Blaine nodded as he stepped into the small hallway. "Is he home," was all he asked.

Burt frowned but nodded. "Yeah he is in the living room. You got him worried."

Blaine let his hand rub over his neck. "It wasn't my intention."

Burt nodded once more and pointed towards the door. "You can do in. I'm going to take a seat in the kitchen if any of you need me."

Burt just saw Blaine nod before he left the hallway, hoping that it would be alright.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was still looking out of the window. His dad had been gone for what felt like forever. It was probably false hope once more.

He jumped when he heard a cough from the doorway.

His eyes immediately met Blaine's. His first instinct was to look him all over.

Nothing seemed changed. It was still leather wearing Blaine with the old sneaker shoes and the curly hair he liked so much.

Without really thinking, Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran towards Blaine to wrap him into a hug.

He noticed how Blaine stiffened into the hug but slowly hugged him back.

"You are ok," whispered Kurt in Blaine's shoulder as he felt the worry slowly leave his body.

"I'm ok Kurt," said Blaine as he slowly removed himself from the hug. "Can we talk," he asked.

Kurt nodded and walked towards the couch to take a seat.

Blaine hesitantly took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry for this week," he said as he started rubbing over his neck once more. "I just needed some time," he said sincerely as he looked in Kurt eyes.

"You kind of pulled me off guard the last time we met," he said quietly. "And honestly I didn't really know what to do and then you ran so I thought you may have regretted it. I'm the fucked up kid, of course no one wants that. I live in a caravan, work in a small shop at a low wage, can barely survive,…"

Kurt frowned, this wasn't at all what he had expected. And then he started giggling, all his emotions over the place. "You really thought that was why I ran?"

Blaine frowned, not sure if he should be offended or not.

"I ran because I thought you didn't want me. You are one of those badasses like Puck likes to call it. You always need to save me…"

Blaine looked at him confused. "I guess we just miscommunicated?"

Kurt just nodded quietly. "So does that mean I actually do have a chance," he whispered as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

Blaine just shrugged with a small smirk on his face before he leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly.

Blaine's hand cupped Kurt his cheek as he slowly deepened the kiss, not remembering when the last time was that he cared so much about someone.

**.:*break*:.**

Burt watched from the kitchen doorway. No he wasn't one of those parents that checked his child always but in this case, he thought it was needed.

He shook his head as he watched the two of them kiss on the couch as he closed the door a little more behind him.

He would give them five minutes, maybe ten. He was the parent after all and besides, it was his couch they were sitting on.

Five minutes he decided as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Yes five minutes would be more then enough.


	12. Chapter 11: a different side of you

Kurt woke up with a giddy smile on his face.

It was a beautiful Monday. Yes, even though he had school!

He had just spend the best weekend ever with his boyfriend and he had totally loved it.

Blaine had actually taken his time to take Kurt on a date on Sunday.

It was that day that he had realized there was one thing no one knew about Blaine. He actually was quite romantic.

Kurt almost started to kicking his legs in the air as he remembered yesterday.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine had arrived around noon at Kurt's house. Kurt had made the mistake to still be in his room when he knew Blaine would arrive on time.

His eyes became comically wide as he ran down the stairs to see his dad smirking at him from where he was holding the door handle in his hands.

"Well, hello Blaine," he smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Since he had seen them kiss, it had become his dad's mission to make Blaine suffer at least a bit.

It had started that Friday when he had entered the room to see both of them jump apart with swollen lips and red cheeks. Well Kurt had had red cheeks, Blaine had only smirked back.

They were quite the pair.

Burt started laughing, "flowers, you shouldn't have done that," he smirked as he acted like he swooned.

Kurt heard Blaine laugh at that. "So is Kurt ready," he asked when he had stopped laughing.

It made Kurt's heart swell a little that Blaine wasn't that awkward around Burt anymore after what had happened.

He knew his dad was still worried about Blaine but somehow he hadn't asked any further anymore.

Then he noticed Blaine's head peaking from the doorway. "Well hello," he smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way towards him. Blaine was already holding the flowers out for him with a proud smile, "these are for you, boyfriend."

Kurt smiled softly as he took the flowers and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "They are lovely!"

He turned around and gave the flowers to his dad with a strict instruction to put them in water and place them in his room.

His dad had rolled his eyes and made a comment about how he wasn't his slave but Kurt had just thrown the door close and followed Blaine down the stairs.

"So what's the plan," he wondered as he took Blaine's hand.

"I won't tell you," smirked Blaine.

They stopped in front of the motor bike which made Kurt frown. "I am not going to sit on that thing."

Blaine started laughing, "well otherwise we won't go on a date as I refuse to tell you where we are going. You can wear my helmet."

He held it out for Kurt who still looked doubtful. "But my hair," he pouted.

Blaine leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Your hair will look just fine. Now put on that helmet and we can go."

Kurt hesitantly put the helmet on his head and stepped behind Blaine on the motor bike.

He shifted until his chest was meeting Blaine's back and his chin rested on his shoulders.

He only saw Burt look with a frown from the window before they drove out of the street.

The drive hadn't taken to long which somehow even did disappoint Kurt. He liked to sit behind Blaine on his motor bike, even though he would never admit it to him!

They stopped on a parking lot in front of a place Kurt recognized all too well.

Kurt jumped of the motor cycle and pulled the helmet of his head. "What are we doing here?"

Blaine just smiled at him and took his hand as he leaded his boyfriend towards the colorful buildings.

Kurt remembered them all too well. The walls were covered with paintings of rainbows and animals in bright colors.

Blaine leaded him through a small gate as they made their way towards. Blaine leaded him to a place Kurt knew all too well.

Blaine let go of his hand and took a seat on the ground.

Kurt looked hesitantly towards the ground but couldn't ignore the invite when Blaine started patting the ground next to him.

Carefully he took a seat next to Blaine and linked his hand again with Blaine's.

"You remember," asked Blaine with a soft smile on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "What should I remember, boyfriend?"

Blaine started laughing. "You jerk," he grinned as he took their linked hands from the ground and pressed a kiss on each of Kurt's knuckles.

"Sometimes it's still so weird to imagine that we met here all these years ago and met again a few years later," said Blaine softly.

"It must be fate," smiled Kurt cheekily.

Blaine just looked up at him and leaned in to press a kiss on his cheek. "I guess you must be right."

Kurt looked away as he felt a blush cover his cheeks.

"So I've kind of been thinking about all of this since you told me and I started to remember."

Kurt looked curiously at Blaine, "how do you mean?"

"Well, I remembered moments of us together when we were little. Not much but a few," he shrugged.

"Will you tell me?"

Blaine just smiled at him as he looked in the distance, before he started telling about what he remembered.

**.:*break*:.**

_Flashback_

_Blaine walked around the playground with a few of his friends._

_They were playing tag and running around the playground._

_Blaine was the tag and running behind his friends when he saw the boy he had a tea party with sitting on the edge of the sandbox, looking around and looking very lonely._

_Blaine ran towards him and touched his arm with a huge smile on his face. _

_The boy looked confused. "What are you doing," he asked as he looked up at Blaine with huge blue eyes._

_"We are playing tag and I just tagged you," he grinned before he ran away with a huge smile on his face, looking behind him to where the boy was looking confused._

_At first, Blaine thought he didn't want to play and he was just about to play further with his other friends when the boy stood up and started running towards Blaine as he clearly was the only one he knew who was playing._

_Blaine felt a little stupid about not telling him who the other kids were playing._

_Blaine started screaming as he tried to run away from the giggling boy following him. _

_He ran between the other kids on the playground but frowned when he was met with a wall. _

_He turned around to see the boy giggling._

_Blaine couldn't help but pout a little. "How about I first tell you who the other ones are playing and then you can decide to tag me," Blaine said sweetly._

_The boy looked confused but started giggling again. "I'll see when you tag them later," he said as he tagged Blaine and started running away from Blaine who was chasing him._

_What the boy hadn't seen was the girls who were playing rope skipping with a huge jumping rope._

_He was just looking behind him to see Blaine laugh as he ran behind the boy. And then his foot stuck behind the jumping rope and he fell face first on the ground._

_Blaine ran towards him, worry on his face evident. "Are you ok," he asked as he kneeled on the ground where the boy was laying with his face to the ground._

_The boy looked up at him with a tear running down his cheek. He tried to sit up with Blaine's help when Blaine noticed the cut in his jeans and the scratch on his knee. It wasn't bleeding though._

_Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his knee. "Does it feel better," he asked as he looked up at the boy with his bright amber eyes._

_The boy nodded as he wiped his tears away. He frowned at the cut in his jeans. "My jeans," he said softly._

_Blaine took his hand and helped him up. "I like it," he said as he leaded Kurt towards the edge of the sand box._

_He took a seat with the boy next to him._

_They spent the rest of their break together, sitting on the edge of the sandbox, chatting as they watched the others run around._

_**.:*break*:.**_

Kurt started giggling when Blaine ended the story. "I wish I remembered that one," he said softly.

Blaine looked at him sweetly. "I'm just glad I got to meet you twice in my life."

"How about we make it not 3," smirked Kurt. "I'd like to keep you this time."

Blaine held out his hand for a handshake as Kurt shook it playfully. "We have a deal."

**.:*break*:.**

They spend the rest of their afternoon sitting on the ground by the playground, talking about everything and nothing and sometimes just enjoying each other's company.

Later that evening, they had stopped by a pizzeria and ordered one large pizza, which Blaine insisted to pay with the little money he had.

Blaine had taken him towards their park where they had eaten there pizza.

With a little hour spare, Blaine had taken a seat against a tree. Kurt had taken a seat between his legs as Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Together they had watched the stars and the moon, being held warm by the other.

To Kurt it had been the perfect evening.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt stepped out of his bed and made his way towards his bathroom.

When he was sure he looked perfect, he made his way down the stairs to get some breakfast.

His dad grinned at him from his seat at the kitchen table. "So how was your date kiddo?"

Kurt grinned happily and started telling all about it while eating his bottle of fruit.

When it was empty, he took a look on the clock and started taking his bag.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his dad balding head. "See you tonight?"

His dad nodded. "Yeah, have a good day today kiddo."

Kurt waved as he made his way out to door to only hear his dad shout behind him "and kiddo, just so you know, I was right. You just had to tell him."

Kurt shook his head and opened the door, only to be met with a Blaine who was obviously about to knock.

"Well hello," Blaine smiled. "I thought I'd pick you up today."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not getting on that thing again, Blaine. Yesterday was one time thing."

Blaine grinned. "You know you love the motor bike, baby. No need to deny it."

In the end Kurt had given in and taken a seat behind Blaine on the motor bike as he held him closely.

His mind was going a million miles an hour as he thought about what the others would think when they saw him arrive with Blaine on his motor bike.

But when they turned up at McKinley he realized all of that didn't matter because he liked Blaine and somehow he liked him back.

Yeah, everything would be ok.


	13. Chapter 12: showing off

Kurt stepped off the motorcycle. Carefully he pulled the helmet off his head and shook his head a little to make sure everything stayed in place.

Blaine was grinning next to him as he watched Kurt's ritual.

When he was sure Kurt was ready, he held out his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt didn't hesitate and took his hand as he followed Blaine through the parked cars towards the dull buildings of McKinley.

"I always feel like I'm walking to my cell when I'm walking towards that," Blaine said as he pointed towards the building.

Kurt started laughing. "Well, I kind of get that feeling. They didn't even try to make it look appealing."

Blaine opened the door and held it open as Kurt stepped inside the school.

It was like once they had stepped inside, every face in the hallway was looking at him. Blaine just shrugged and leaded him through the hallway.

They could look all they wanted for all Blaine would care. They all didn't matter to him after all.

Kurt on the other hand felt a little uncomfortable but at the same time it was kind of thrilling to see everyone look at you with their mouths open. It was like they didn't expect this from Hummel.

Blaine stopped once he was at his locker but didn't let go of Kurt's hand as he tried to get all his stuff out with one.

"So do you have glee today," Blaine asked as he turned around.

Kurt frowned a little. He couldn't remember telling Blaine about glee club. "You've been spying on me," he asked playfully.

Blaine shrugged, "Well I've seen you once with that Rachel girl and I guess I just wanted to get to know you a little."

Kurt felt himself blush a little, he kind of liked it a lot.

"To answer your question, I do have Glee," Kurt said as he leaded Blaine towards his locker. "But I'm free after 5."

Blaine nodded his head as Kurt did let go to get his stuff out of his locker.

"So I'll just wait for you on the parking lot? Otherwise you'll have to go back home by feet."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Very funny Blaine. You better be waiting for me," he said with a smile as he closed his locker and leaned against it.

Immediately Blaine took place in front of him and trapped him between his hands. "What will happen if I don't," he challenged.

"You don't want to know," grinned Kurt.

Blaine just shook his head and leaned forward. Slowly he captured Kurt's lips into a kiss.

As soon as they heard the gasps around them though, Blaine started kissing Kurt a little harder, like he wanted to show him off to the whole school. Showing them that Kurt was his.

Kurt felt a little breathlessly when Blaine pulled on his lip with his teeth before he let go.

"I see you after class, Kurt," he smiled as he waved once more and then left him standing there between all the staring faces.

**.:*break*:.**

To say today had been a long day was what people would call a huge understatement.

EVERYONE was looking at Kurt, pointing at Kurt, gaping at Kurt. It was tiring.

And lunch hadn't made anything better as Blaine had joined him. He had enjoyed it of course, feeling his boyfriend sit next to him during lunch and just having time to catch up.

He just hoped that the stares would lessen and the creepy stares the jocks were giving him.

A shudder made its way down his spine just thinking about it.

But still, with Blaine in McKinley, he felt more safely and somehow the dullness the school always make him feel, wasn't as bad anymore.

He stopped in front of his locker and started to put the stuff away he didn't need when he felt a hand move over his mouth and someone drag him along the empty hallways.

A door to a classroom was opened and before Kurt knew it, he was trapped against the door.

"You thought I was done with you, didn't you Hummel," asked Karofsky as he grinned at him in a creepy way.

"Guess your boyfriend can't always be there for you, are isn't he your boyfriend," he asked as he started laughing. "I mean who wants you."

Kurt just stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

"So you are going to keep quiet, that's fine. Let me give you a message then. It's not because you are dating a guy who thinks he is the guy in this school that any of us are done with you. It just means the challenge gets harder," he smirked. "It means that we'll just have to be more careful but that doesn't mean there is less fun for us."

Karofsky let his finger run over his cheek. "I can have lots of fun with you."

And then he did something Kurt never expected him to do. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt stiffened in fear. It had never occurred to him that this would happen. Let alone at McKinley.

When his mind had caught up enough, he felt Karofsky pull away with a proud smile on his face. "Now you know what it's like to kiss a real man."

Kurt did the only thing he could think off and gave him a hard shove and he let his knee hurt him in just the right place before he turned around, opened the door and started running to glee practice.

He couldn't make it fast enough, knowing he would be safe there for now.

A sigh of relief left his body when he opened the door of Glee practice in the middle of a song Rachel was singing.

He just closed the door behind him and let himself slide down until his was sitting down, not even realizing he had been crying by now.

"Kurt," he heard them ask but he just couldn't right now.

There was only one person he would be needing. "Call Blaine," was all he asked as he pulled out his phone and gave it to the first one there.

Then he just closed his eyes and blocked everything out.

Nothing would make it go away but he knew Blaine would at least make him feel better.

And that was all he needed at the moment.


	14. Chapter 13: I need you

Blaine was running through the hallways. He had been having a bad feeling the whole afternoon but he had just shrugged it off.

Most of all, it had to do with the way everyone kept staring at them but he had decided to act grown up and just give them the cold shoulder like he didn't care.

Besides, he had the same right to show off his boyfriend like all those other people in the hallway!

And then that call came from Santana.

At first, Blaine had been happy to see Kurt's face appear on his screen. Then he heard a lot of noise on the other line to be finally met with Santana her voice.

All that Santana had said was that Kurt needed him before she had hung up.

Immediately he had started running, knowing fully well that Kurt must be in glee club by now.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his breathing was getting uneven with how fast he was running.

And then he turned the last hallway and he saw the door from glee club, which was closed.

Carefully he tried to open it, but the door didn't even move an inch.

He frowned a little and was about to try again when the door opened and Santana appeared.

Blaine shoved her aside and stepped inside the room. He started turning around until he saw Kurt sitting against the wall a few inches next to the door, all curled up and his body shaking from the sobs that were escaping his lips.

Blaine let himself fall on his knees and carefully stretched his hand out to Kurt. "Kurt," he said softly as he started leaning forward.

Before his hand even touched Kurt's shoulder, he already had his arms full with a sobbing Kurt who was clinging on him like it was his last hope.

Blaine just held him closer, letting himself sit cross legged on the floor and pulling Kurt on his lap.

"It's ok, Kurt," he whispered in his hair and he let his hand slowly move over his back.

He didn't know how long he sat there on the ground while holding Kurt.

What he also didn't know was when the New Directions had left the room to give them some privacy.

It wasn't like he cared anyway. He cared more about the guy in his arm, bawling his eyes out.

Slowly, his sobs lessened but he kept clinging on Blaine's body.

"Kurt, we should get out of here," Blaine said softly.

Immediately Kurt shot up and started looking around him, like somehow he forgot he was even in there.

He nodded his head slowly and almost numbly. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was white as a sheet.

Blaine carefully pulled him off his lap and started getting both of them on their feet.

Kurt immediately wrapped himself almost fully around Blaine again, which made Blaine frown.

Slowly they made their way off the school ground. Blaine noticed how Kurt's eyes were darting from one side to another. It made him question once more what had happened.

Once by his motor bike, he asked Kurt if he was ok with sitting behind him, but with the way Kurt was clutching on him, he knew it would be ok.

He put the helmet on Kurt's head and took a seat on the motor bike. Kurt followed immediately and held Blaine closely.

They drove through the streets in silence. Each consumed by their own thoughts as the wind blew around them and the streets passed fast.

Blaine parked the motor bike next to Kurt's car on the driveway. Carefully he stepped off it and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt shook his head violently, "No I can't go home."

Blaine frowned, "Kurt?"

"My dad can't know about this. Please Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine let out a sigh. "I don't know where I could take you elsewhere Kurt."

Kurt looked pleadingly towards him, "Take me to your place, please."

Blaine let all the pro's and con's go through his mind. Was it safe to take Kurt to his place? What would they tell Burt? And what about tomorrow?

He was about to say no but the look of pure desperation on Kurt's face convinced him to step back on the bike and let Kurt cling on him again.

Not too much longer they were well on their way, Blaine still wondering what the hell had happened to make Kurt like this in the past few hours.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine was softly drumming his fingers against the table. He was sitting carefully on the chair and watching at the boy laying on his matrass.

He let out a soft sigh and let a hand wander through his hair.

It was a stupid idea to bring Kurt to his place, he knew it was. It just simply wasn't safe.

But Kurt had seemed so broken and honestly, he didn't want to leave Kurt behind when he needed him.

The last few hours he had tried to understand what had happened. His mind had played so many different stories as he replay time over time all his moments with Kurt.

But every time, his mind came with no answer.

He eyes focused once more on Kurt who was still sound asleep.

Once they had arrived at Blaine's place, he had seemed so tired from all the crying and all the emotions.

So Blaine had made him first text his dad to tell him he was staying over by one of his friends before he had held him and tried to sooth him.

He had quietly hummed a song under his breath until the softest snores were filling the caravan.

But now he was all alone with his thoughts, and it was driving him nuts.

He had so many unanswered questions, so many ifs.

Carefully he pushed his chair back and walked towards the sleeping boy.

He kneeled down and let his fingers wander over his cheek, smiling softly when he leaned softly in the touch.

Blaine stood up again and pulled of his shirt and his old jeans before he carefully slipped in next to Kurt, wrapping his arms securely around Kurt.

Talking could wait for tomorrow.

There was only one thing he wanted for tonight. He wanted to protect him, hold him close and most of all never let go.

* * *

**_Hi guys, I'm sorry for the longer wait. I may or may not have had a small writers block (oeps!) but I'm back now and have some inspiration back! I hope you like this chapter. It's more of an in between chapter I guess. Let me know what you think ;) Lots of love xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 14: time to make decisions

Kurt woke up in a pair of warm arms. Somehow, he was really aware of where he was.

It was probably a side effect of the flashbacks that had haunted his mind through most of the night.

He still couldn't believe it had really happened and his mind kept on considering if telling Blaine would be a good idea.

With a sigh he turned in Blaine's arms and nestled himself in his chest, slowly filling his lungs with the familiar scent that was Blaine.

Blaine's hand slowly started to move over his back. If it wasn't for that, he probably wouldn't have realized he was awake.

"Thank you," he whispered in his shoulder. It was just loud enough so Blaine would hear it.

Blaine wrapped his arms a little tighter around him and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong," he asked in a soft voice.

Kurt didn't dare to look at him. He knew it would be better to tell him but he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

He shook his head a little against his shoulder as guilt started filling his body.

"I don't think I can," he whispered against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's hand wandered through his hair as he tried to calm Kurt down, "You can tell me when you are ready, ok?"

Kurt nodded and slowly lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder, "thank you."

Blaine just shook his head and cupped his cheek, "No need to thank me, Kurt. Never," he whispered as he kissed him softly on the lips.

Kurt's cellphone interrupted them from their quiet moment.

Kurt reached behind him and took his cellphone, which must have fallen out of his pocket through the night.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Guess it's time to face the music."

Blaine frowned a little but caught up quite soon, "your dad?"

Kurt nodded and let out a long sigh, "is it wrong that I'm not ready to face him? He'll know something is up and I just can't tell him," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine with teary eyes.

"It's ok," said Blaine as he let his finger wipe under his eyes, "I'll take care of your dad. We better let him not wait too long though."

Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt, "let me take a shower and get dressed and we can get going. I'll be back soon," he whispered against his lips as he pressed a small kiss against them before walking into the small room

Kurt looked around and decided to take a seat on the wobbly chair. He sent his dad a message to let him know they would be there in 10 minutes at most.

And all he could do, was just wait until the shower would be shut off and he would have to face the music.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine parked next to his dad's car.

Carefully he stepped from the motor bike and pulled the helmet of his head. He let out a shaky breath as he saw the curtain move a little as a sign that someone had been standing there.

Blaine, who had also stepped of the motor bike, took his hand and started leading him towards the house.

"How about you get freshened up a bit and I talk to your dad," he asked.

Kurt nodded in relieve, "That would be more than ok. How do you always know what to do," he wondered.

Blaine shrugged, "I remember someone calling me a hero a while ago. Maybe I'm your personal hero," he grinned.

Kurt let out a shaky laugh and leaned forward to peck his lips, "I think I could get used to that."

Before Blaine had any chance to answer, they were met by an open flying door and a Burt who was looking less than pleased.

He moved his arm in a sign that Kurt and Blaine could move inside.

Blaine pulled Kurt with him inside the house and waved towards the stairway. "I'll take care of it. Just go fresh up a bit."

Kurt nodded and made his way up the stairs as fast as possible, as he heard his dad shout after him.

Once upstairs, he let himself slide down the door with his head between his legs as he slowly tried to get his breathing under control.

He knew there was no way he was going back to school like this.

The only thing left on his mind was how to fix whatever had happened and how he would be safe, if Blaine didn't know.

He had tried to come up with the answer during the whole ride home and he had only come with one answer.

He didn't have a choice. There was one thing he could do and he hoped it wouldn't turn out for the worse.

When he was sure his breathing was under control, he made his way towards the shower.

He turned the water as hot as possible and let his mind quiet down as the warm water wandered down his body.

A few more minutes, that was all he needed. And then it would be time to face the truth.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is a short inbetween chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like 3 weeks! School has began again and this year is quite bussy as it's my last! :) I hope you guys still keep up with this story though and I promise I'll try to update at least once every 3 weeks and not abandon it (I would never do that!) See you next chapter? ;) Lots of love xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15: a little lighter

Kurt walked down the stairs to see his dad sit on the couch with Blaine next to him.

They were talking to each other with hushed voices, which stopped immediately when they noticed Kurt walking down the stairs.

"Are you ok Kurt," asked Burt as he watched Kurt walk down the stairs

Kurt nodded, "euhm yeah, can I steal Blaine for a bit?"

Burt nodded as Blaine was already on his feet and taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt leaded him wordless up the stairs and Blaine followed calmly behind him.

They ended up laying on the bed, Kurt cuddled close in Blaine's arm as he tried to contain his breathing.

Blaine was rubbing his back carefully, not wanting to startle Kurt and feel him stress even more than he was already feeling.

Kurt let out a long breath before he started talking, "I'm scared."

He didn't feel how Blaine was frowning. The only thing he felt in that moment was how Blaine's arm tightened that little more around his waist and he could hear how Blaine's heartbeat went a little stronger.

"Why do you say that? You know I won't let anything happen to you, do you," whispered Blaine.

Kurt let his eyes fall close as he let his mind slow down. "You can't always be my hero you know. There will be moments where you will be close by me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine stayed quiet for a moment, "maybe my gut just tells me when you need me. I always seem to find you."

Kurt swallowed the tears away, how he wished it was true. "Not always," he mumbled.

The quietness in the room felt heavily as he tucked himself even closer in Blaine's chest, wanting to feel closer. "I wish you were though," he whispered.

They stayed like that for a moment, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"He kissed me," whispered Kurt softly, not sure how Blaine would react.

He felt Blaine tense under him and wrap his arm a little thither around him.

"who," he asked in a hard voice, clearly trying not to let his anger take over.

Kurt felt a tear fall down his cheek as he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, "Karofsky. I couldn't stop him. He's not going to leave me alone, Blaine," Kurt let out between sobs.

He felt Blaine flinch under him before his arms wrapped even tighter around his waist, "I'll make sure it's the last time Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "you can't promise me that Blaine. What's going to be next? He's going to touch me, he's going to rape me," Kurt asked as he grew more hysteric.

Blaine sat up straight and pulled Kurt out his embrace as he cupped his face between his head, "don't even think about it," he said almost dangerously. Anger was evident in his eyes. "I won't let him touch you , I promise you."

Kurt looked into his eyes. How much he wanted to believe Blaine's words but he just couldn't.

"You can't Blaine, that's the problem. I know how much you want to be next to me every minute and every hour, but you can't. I'll go to the bathroom during class and he might be there and you wouldn't even know," Kurt whispered as the tears fell down.

Blaine shook his head, "I can maybe switch some classes and be there," he said with puppy eyes, his anger ebbing away slowly.

"You know that won't happen in our school. I think we both know there is only one solution left," Kurt let out softly, "and I think we both knew it would come one day."

Blaine let shook his head, "I will barely see you anymore."

Kurt shrugged, "it won't change how I feel about you," he whispered as he took Blaine's hand and carefully placed it over his chest. "It won't change us. But I need to feel save. I have tried to fight it with everything I had but I can't do it anymore. Maybe I'm just tired of fighting."

Blaine let out a soft sigh, "I would do anything for you. If that means you have to change schools, that I'll let you go. Just promise that this won't change us."

Kurt shook his head, "it won't. You'll still be my hero you know. Always and forever."

Blaine scrunched his nose as he let his thumbs wipe away the left over tear tracks. "If I'm your hero, you have to be my fighter," he said with a soft smile," because you are the strongest person I know."

Kurt blushed a little, "says the guys who survives on his own."

Blaine shrugged, "that doesn't mean I'm strong. Only that I can survive."

Kurt let out a chuckle as he shook his head and leaned forward to kiss him. "I care about you a lot Blaine."

Blaine smiled back at him as the back of his hand went over his cheek, "I care about you too. A lot lot."

Kurt nestled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, "we should tell my dad that."

Blaine nodded his head, "we will." Kurt saw the grin spread on his lips and the twinkle return in his eyes, "In a few."

And then he let himself fall back on the bed and took Kurt with him. Kurt couldn't help but giggle when he felt butterflies in his belly.

He felt lighter, so much lighter now Blaine knew.

As he looked up, he saw Blaine look at him with a soft smile and an expression in his eyes he didn't quite recognize.

He felt so vulnerable in the moment, "what," he asked shyly.

"nothing," Blaine said as he shook his head, "just glad to see you smile again.

So Kurt buried his face again into Blaine's shoulder as he felt himself blush and Blaine chuckle under him.

Kurt didn't know how long they lay like that. He didn't know when they fell asleep.

He just knew it was the safest he had felt in a long time, and he didn't want it any other way.


	17. Chapter 16: All I feel is anger (Blaine

Blaine walked around the hallways of McKinley. Ever since Kurt had left, it seemed like the hallways had even turned duller. Like there was no reason for the school to at least try and act like it was a welcoming place.

He let his feet shuffle across the ground as he made his way through the hallway, glaring at everyone that met his path.

He felt more angry than he had felt in a long time. It's how he had taken a liking into boxing so long ago.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to start trying again, he though as he looked around the hallways.

His mind went back to exactly 7 days ago. He had sat down with Kurt and Burt as they had talked about everything that had happened.

Of course Burt had been angry. At first he had gotten all the blame for not protecting Kurt like he had promised but Kurt had been able to talk reason into him.

The next day had been the hardest, seeing Kurt walk around McKinley for the last time to arrange his transfer.

Blaine had given him a hug as he had walked out of the building with Burt, promising to say bye to him when he would leave for his new school the next morning.

Burt had gone to Dalton that same afternoon with Kurt, making sure the school was good enough for him and making sure that everything had been arranged properly.

It had also been one of Burt's request for Kurt to stay in the dorms for the time being.

It would keep him from driving around the whole time and it would keep him from paying too much money on gas.

When Blaine had walked up the doorway at the Hummel's the next morning, he had felt dread.

He knew the next weeks were going to be hard. Life would become a whole lot duller.

Kurt had walked out the door holding another bag for his dorm room, rocking the Dalton uniform even though it seemed impossible.

They had wrapped themselves into each other, trying to hold on for as long as possible.

But as the car drove away, Blaine knew he would have to wait until the weekend to see him again.

In the end, Kurt had decided though to stay at Dalton for the weekend, asking Blaine if he would understand.

He wanted to get to know the people in his dorm a little better and there was only one solution for that, staying a weekend and get to know them.

Blaine had been sad of course he had been, he had looked forward to it.

But all that mattered was Kurt.

He turned around the corner when he saw the one person that had been able to avoid him the whole week.

It was like all the anger he had been feeling the past week, decided to duplicate over and over again.

He walked straight to his goal, laughing with his football friends, but right now it didn't matter.

"Why couldn't you keep your big fat hands off my boyfriend," he said between his teeth as he walked up towards Karofsky until he was almost chest to chest, not really wanting to touch him.

It must have been the look in his eyes of pure rage that no one had even dared to pull him away.

It must have been a funny sight, all those big football guys taking a step back because a guy half their size was threatening them.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Karofsky as he put his hands out to push him away.

Blaine slapped his hands away as he took another half step closer, "What? You don't remember how your lips touched my boyfriend's lips? How you threatened to have even more fun with him? You can't have gotten that much amnesia in such a short time?"

Karofsky looked panicked as all color left his face.

"What Karofsky? You lost your tongue?" Blaine asked as he looked him straight in the eye. "You better keep an eye on your back from now on. You may be far deep in the closet, I don't care! But once you touch what's mine, it's something that will forever hunt you."

He pulled back his arm and let his fist collide with Karofsky's left eye. "Just a reminder for what's to come," was all he said as he walked away.

As he walked around the corner once more out of the building, he let himself sit down on the stairs.

He knew Kurt wouldn't be proud of him but it had just been all too much.

He took his motorbike from the pavement and took a seat on it. School was over for now, that was sure.

It wasn't like they were going to miss him.

For now, he had other places to be.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine felt once more calm as he stopped in front of the huge building in front of him.

It had been a 2 hour drive on his motor bike which had been slightly uncomfortable but he knew it would be so worth it.

He stepped of his bike and locked it in front of the building before he made his way into the huge building.

The welcoming hall was huge and so different from McKinley. There was a huge couple at the ceiling made of glass with a chandelier hanging from the middle.

At the side of the room was a long and expensive looking stairway that turned around gracefully with the room.

By the looks of it, the break had just began. Everywhere were guys sitting and laughing.

As he made his way towards the middle of the room, he noticed how the little groups had stopped talking and where watching him.

He made a twirl around himself as he tried to spot Kurt in the crowd.

To his dismay, he didn't notice Kurt anywhere.

He was battling with himself. One part wanted to go through the hallways and look around until he found him. The other part of him thought it might be smarted to call Kurt and ask him to come outside to get more privacy.

His battling was disturbed when a guy with blond hair and glasses on his nose stood in front of him, "May I help you?"

Blaine looked him up and down. The guy looked like a dweep, "I'm looking for someone."

The guys looked him up and down as he pushed the glasses up his nose, probably trying to look attractive. He looked up and smiled flirty, "Oh maybe I can help you."

"Well that would be nice," Blaine acted politely, "I'm looking for Kurt Hummel."

He tried to keep the boyfriend part out of it as he wondered if this was his only chance to find Kurt.

The guy looked confused for a moment but not put off his stand, "Oh, I know where he might be. I can show you."

Blaine nodded, not fully trusting the guy.

The guy started leading him up the staircase as he started talking and talking about anything and everything. Blaine shut him out a long time ago.

And then he saw him, sitting on a couch and laughing that beautiful smile he only smiled when he was truly happy.

It made Blaine's lips turn up ever so slightly. "I see him, thank you for helping," he said towards the dweep, not even turning around.

He walked straight towards Kurt who still hadn't noticed Blaine's arrival in the room.

His other friends though had stopped talking and were looking straight at him, probably not knowing what to expect.

"Do you know him," he heard a blond guy ask to a guy with brownish hair.

"No do you," the guy whispered back.

It seemed to get Kurt's attention as he slowly turned around.

The look on his face was quite priceless and made the long travel worth it.

He held open his arms as he playfully lifted his eyebrow up as an open invite.

The tension he had been feeling the whole day immediately left his body as Kurt jumped up and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Surprise," he whispered in Kurt's ear as he pressed a kiss against the side of his head before he buried his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt let go after some long minutes of holding him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just have missed you," Blaine asked sheepishly as he smiled towards Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes you can."

"Good, because I drove 2 hours on my bike to see you and I didn't even get a kiss," Blaine said with a playfully smile.

Kurt shook his head, "You deserve one, don't you?" he asked as he was already looking towards Blaine's lips.

Blaine only nodded his head as he leaned forward and cupped Kurt's face softly in his hands.

If it wasn't for the blond guy clearing his throat, they would have probably stayed like that for the whole evening.

Kurt let go with a bashful smile as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and leaned against him while looking at his friends, "Jeff don't interrupt the moment," he said trying to sound strict.

The guy with the blond hair, Jeff, Pouted.

"So are you going to introduce us," asked the guy with the brownish hair.

Kurt let go of Blaine with a sigh and leaded him towards the couch. When he sat down, he let himself sit on his lap and curl against his chest.

"This is my boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt said with a happy smile. "Blaine, these are my friends Jeff, the blondie, and Nick."

"I'm not blondie," Jeff said as he looked at Blaine suspiciously.

Kurt pointed towards Jeff, "don't judge my boyfriend," he said in his bitch voice.

Blaine loved it!

"I'm not," said Jeff but Blaine knew he was.

"Don't worry Kurt," Blaine said softly in his ear. How about we get outside for a bit? I need to talk with you for a moment."

Kurt nodded. "I'm going outside for a bit. I see you guys later!"

He took Blaine's hand and leaded him through a shortcut towards what looked like the school garden.

They kept on walking until they found a large tree to sit against. Blaine sat down first and wrapped Kurt in his arms.

They stayed for that like a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"I really missed you, you know," whispered Blaine against Kurt's neck. "McKinley is even 100 times worse now you are gone."

Kurt chuckled, "well I did manage to bring some colors into the building."

Blaine let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kurt. It grounded him even more than boxing would have done.

Kurt let out a sigh after a while, "so why are you really here?"

Blaine looked up at the sky, not really wanting to tell him. He would be mad and he knew it.

"Blaine," said Kurt warningly as he turned around in Blaine's arms and instead leaned against his chest. "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

Blaine shrugged, "I may or may not have gotten into a small discussion with Karofsky," let out with a sigh.

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, "No you didn't. Blaine you promised me before I left that you wouldn't do a thing."

"I know I did," sighed Blaine in frustration.

"No you don't know! What did you do? Throw him out of the closet. Blaine, we are not like him," Kurt almost shouted.

Blaine felt the anger slowly bubbling inside of him. "It's because I love you ok," he shouted loudly across the garden. "I can't stand to see you in pain. I can't stand for him to take things away from you."

And just like that he started crying for the first time in a long while, letting everything get out.

He didn't notice how Kurt looked at him in shock. All he saw were the tears forming in his eyes.

And for the first time in a long while, he felt all the worries flow out of him as the sobs overtook his body.

* * *

**Hi guys, I've taken my time the past 2 days to update some of my fanfics. I'm sorry for abandoning you this long! I'm not abandoning this story, that's for sure, but life has been quite bussy the past few weeks with my endwork (sigh the hard life of a last year student :c ) . Anyway, I'm trying my best to update as much as possible!**

**I also have to admit that I lost a bit of my love for this story the past few weeks. I had this terrible writing block for this one but today I felt finally like I had fresh energy to start again and I think what came out of it, is quite good, isn't it? :) Please let me know what you think! Lots of love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 17: breaking emotions

Kurt looked at Blaine with his mouth widely open. He wasn't sure what to do.

Blaine was trembling as heavy sobs wracked his body.

Kurt carefully wrapped him into a hug, "it's ok. I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, "you don't need to say you're sorry. It's just, I really care ok," Blaine said between sobs.

Kurt just hugged him more tightly, "and that's ok. I would worry if you didn't if I'm being honest."

Blaine let out a laugh escape his lips as his tears vanished.

Kurt held Blaine tight until the last tear escaped Blaine's eye. "feeling better," he asked.

Blaine nodded, "yeah. I don't know what I came from."

Kurt let out a chuckle, "oh I know. It's because you don't like to show your emotions."

Blaine let out a chuckle and shook his head, "hey, don't go telling out on me. I might lose my image."

Kurt started chuckling, "oohh there would be so many people I would be telling this to. I can't chose who first," he added sarcastically.

Blaine lifted up his eyebrow, looking less threating with the red still marking his eyes. And then he was tickling Kurt until there were tears leaving his eyes.

Blaine let go off Kurt to lean forward and nip at his lips softly as he cupped his face with both of his hands.

Kurt leaned into the touch, clutching on Blaine's arms as he softly kissed him back. "I'm glad you come through," said Kurt once Blaine let go of Kurt.

"Yeah me too," whispered Blaine as he leaned forward once more to kiss those lips he had missed so much.

**.:*break*:.**

When Kurt and Blaine made their way back into the hallways, most students had cleared away.

Somehow they had forgotten the time as they had talked, laughed and kissed quite a bit. It had turned out to be later than they both had expected.

It was almost turning dark outside and Kurt was honestly feeling a little worried for Blaine to make the 2 hour drive back home.

"You sure you are going to be ok," asked Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck once they were standing in front of the building next to Blaine's motor cycle.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "I'll be ok. You don't need to worry. I'll even promise to call you when I get home, how about that?"

Kurt still looked like he doubted it but still nodded his head, "ok. You better call me."

Blaine let out a chuckle, "for you everything."

He leaned forward and caught Kurt's lips in a last kiss, nipping at his bottom lip until he really had to let go.

"See you this weekend," he asked as he moved his leg over his motor cycle.

"I promise. Be safe ok," Kurt said once more.

Blaine nodded as he put his helmet on his head, "I will."

And with that he trapped on his bike and started leaving the parking lot, leaving Kurt behind with a feeling of worry.

**.:*break*:.**

When Kurt made his way up the stairs, he found Jeff and Nick sitting at his door. Nick was holding a box which looked quite much like Pizza.

"Peace offer," Nick said with a pout.

Kurt shook his head, "fine. Let's get inside. You are lucky I didn't have any food yet."

Jeff chuckled as Kurt watch him fist bump with Nick behind him. Kurt could only roll his eyes.

The guys took a seat on the small couch standing in Kurt's dorm room as Kurt took a seat on his desk chair.

"So is there a reason why you guys have been waiting at my door," Kurt asked as he looked at his watch, "for 4 hours."

Nick shrugged, "we'd like to know who the guy was."

Kurt let out a chuckle as he shook his head, "I told you, he is my boyfriend."

Nick and Jeff both looked at him a little funny.

"What," Kurt asked as he took a bite from his piece of pizza.

"It's just," Nick started carefully, "the guys doesn't look much like what we thought what your boyfriend would look like when you told us about him."

Kurt started to get a little defensive, "and how did you think he would look like."

Nick had decency to blush a little. Jeff on the other hand started talking with his mouth full, "like a boy who walked out of a fashion magazine."

Kurt shook his head, "that's so judgmental."

"It's not Kurt, we were just a bit shocked," said Nick once he had caught up again. "So how about you tell us a bit more about him."

Kurt shook his head. Honestly he didn't want to tell them about his when he knew how they had thought. But on the other side, he always liked to talk about Blaine.

"When I grew up, I always had this name in the back of my mind with a memory of a little kid who named Blaine. He actually saved me from my bullies and was the only real friend I had when I was in kindergarten," Kurt started with a soft smile, "but he moved away and I didn't know where he was anymore, didn't know his name. Just Blaine."

"And then one day, there was this guy who walked against me when at school and his name was Blaine but honestly how could I know it was him. We figured it out a while later and let's say the guy had me fallen for him ever since," added Kurt between bites from his pizza.

"That's actually cute," said Nick.

"I know," Kurt said with a grin, "he is the only person who had ever the guts to stand up for me in my whole life."

Jeff frowned at that, "what about your other friends."

"Let's say my experience with people had never been so great. I'm actually glad I found you two hanging around in front of my door, fighting who was going to be the first to see the newbie," he said with a smirk.

Nick rolled his eyes, "I was still the first one to see you."

"That's so not true Nick," Jeff said as he slapped softly against the back of Nick's head.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took another piece of pizza. "And now you know it all, how about we watch a movie until Wes comes to check up on us."

Jeff let out a sigh, "fine but I choose."

"Euhm no," Kurt said with a grin, "my room I choose."

"But," Jeff started but Kurt his look said it all and made him back away.

They ended up watching night at the museum on Kurt's laptop. A movie they all liked.

It was halfway through the movie that his phone started ringing.

Kurt pressed pause on the movie and picked up his phone. "Hi Blaine," he said. "You got home ok?"

It was silent at the other side of the phone, "Blaine?" Kurt asked once more, panic slowly flooding up his chest.

"Hi, can't talk much. The door is standing open," he heard Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt his heart hammer in his chest, "you are not going in there, you hear me. Please, go to my dad's. Sleep there for the night and go back with him in the morning."

It was once more quiet at the other side. "Please Blaine," Kurt said once again, "I can't bear the thought of you sleeping there when it's not save."

Jeff and Nick looked up at him with a worried look in their eyes.

"I think someone is there still inside. I'm going to drive to your dads, just let him know ok?"

And then the other end of the phone turned dead.

Kurt started texting his dad immediately, asking him to keep him up to date and if he hadn't heard from Blaine in ten minutes to go to his place.

And then all he could do is wait. Jeff and Nick didn't dare to say anything as Kurt let his head fall against his hands.

Just hoping that Blaine had done as promised and not be the hero for once.

* * *

**Hi guys, wanted to give you guys a new update before the end of this year. I wish all of you an amazing new year with lots of love, friends and amazing memories! I also hope to see all of you this next year to follow me in the trip that's called a name without a face. Thank you for this year of keeping up with me and my updates, some coming fast and some coming later. I won't be updating the next 3 weeks as I have exams but after that I'm on a break and I promise to update! Please let me know what you think about this one though ;) Lots of love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18: worried (Blaine's pov)

Blaine knew something was wrong from the moment he turned the corner of his street on his motorbike.

The door of his caravan was standing wide open and the little light it had was burning.

His heart started hammering in his chest as he carefully made his way towards the close by bush that was just big enough for him to hide and his bike which he lay carefully on the ground.

With shaking hands he took his phone out of his pocket and started calling the only number in his phone.

"Hi Blaine, you got home ok," he heard Kurt ask from the other side.

Blaine peeked behind the bush, not really knowing what to say as he looked at his home.

"Blaine," he heard Kurt ask worriedly from the other side of the line.

It seemed to knock Blaine finally to his senses as he finally answered Kurt. "Hi, can't talk much. The door is standing open," Blaine whispered quietly in the phone.

When Kurt answered, he voice sounded fully panicked. It made Blaine's heart clench a little, "you are not going in there, you hear me. Please, go to my dad's. Sleep there for the night and go back with him in the morning."

Blaine was deep in thought as he heard Kurt speak once again in the phone. "Please Blaine," Kurt begged, "I can't bear the thought of you sleeping there when it's not save."

It was then that Blaine saw a shim walk past the window inside the caravan. It looked like someone was peeking outside and taking a glance on the road.

"I think someone is there still inside. I'm going to drive to your dads, just let him know ok," Blaine whispered as he watched the shim walk away from the window.

He ended the call and took his motorbike from the ground, and trapped it to life as he speeded out of the street, hoping that when he came back the next morning, his stuff would still be there.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine parked his bike in front of the Hummel home. He stepped of the bike and carefully placed it as close to the wall as possible.

When he looked up, he was met by Burt Hummel standing in the doorway in his pajamas.

"Come in kiddo," Burt said as he held open the door widely for Blaine.

Blaine just nodded his head as he walked past Burt and carefully put his shoes at the door.

Burt leaded them towards the living room where 2 cups of hot chocolate were waiting on the small side table.

Burt took a seat in the only single chair and pointed towards the sofa for him to take a seat.

Blaine took it gratefully before he took a sip of the warm hot chocolate.

Burt sighed deeply as he lifted his cap and went with his hand over his bald head. "Blaine, I know we didn't hit of that well the first time you came over here but I thought we were getting better at this." Burt said as he pointed between them. "I need you to know that I won't judge you ok. I don't even need to know the whole story. I just need to know that you are safe where you are and why Kurt send me a text so worriedly."

Blaine sighed. He knew he couldn't keep things a secret for longer. "There was someone in my caravan."

Burt seemed to frown a bit and Blaine wasn't too sure if it was about the caravan part of the part about someone being in his home.

"Who," asked Burt.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know honestly. I didn't went close enough. I saw someone peeking through the window though and I'm pretty sure they saw me leave."

Burt nodded his head, "how about you stay here for the night and tomorrow I come with you and we see if everything is safe. If it isn't safe, I'd rather have you here than sleeping there."

Blaine frowned. "It's not your place to decide where I sleep," he said a little harshly.

Burt shrugged, "maybe not but you became part of my responsibility when you got involved with my son."

Blaine just nodded his head, wondering if Burt really meant it.

"So for tonight, you can sleep in Kurt's room but I warn you, I wouldn't move too many stuff around. He is kind of strict on where everything stands and most of all on his products," Burt chuckled.

Blaine couldn't help but smile a bit at that. He was definitely going to check out Kurt's room.

Blaine drank the last bit of his hot chocolate before he started standing up, ready to lock himself up in Kurt's room.

He turned around and started making his way towards the stairway.

He was just about to take the first step when Burt called out his name. Blaine turned around curiously as he watched Burt stand up with the 2 empty cups and make his way towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget to call Kurt. I bet you he is worried right now," Burt said with a nod before he disappeared in the kitchen.

Blaine smiled a little at the thought of a worried Kurt before he turned around and made his way up the stairs, not needing any directions because he had been there before.

He made his way towards Kurt's door and made his way inside before jumping on the bed and laying himself flat on the soft blankets. It was such a difference with the blankets he had in his caravan.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and started dialing the familiar number.

He listened as it dialed only once before he heard Kurt's relieved voice, "Oh thank god Blaine. Are you at my dad's?"

Blaine smiled softly, "Yeah I'm safe. You don't have to worry."

He heard Kurt take a big deep breath before he heard him mumble something that sounded oddly like thank god once again.

"I'm actually in your room at the moment," Blaine said with a smirk as he played with the duvet he was laying on.

He heard Kurt chuckle on the other side, "You better not move anything."

Blaine let out a full belly laugh, "I wouldn't dare. Your dad did say something about you being very strict on where everything stands."

He could almost see Kurt roll his eyes on the other side, "you better listen to him."

Blaine chuckled once more, "I'll try to."

Blaine was about to talk a little more when he heard some noise on the background. "You are not alone, are you," Blaine asked.

"No not really. Jeff and Nick are here for a movie night," Kurt said as he seemed to say something to Jeff and Nick.

"Well how about you get back to the movie? I'm safe now and I'll call you tomorrow morning?"

"I would like that," he heard Kurt sigh on the other side.

"Hear you tomorrow Kurt. Good night," Blaine said softly. He waited until Kurt softly said good night back before he turned off the phone.

He jumped out of the bed and looked around for a pair of pajama pants he could wear but found nothing that would really fit him until he found some of Kurt's jogging pants. There was no way he was going to let the fashionista let that down.

He carefully put on the pajama pants before nestling himself back on the bed, nuzzling his face into the fluffy pillow that smelled exactly like Kurt.

It was the only thing he needed before he fell fast asleep. With only Kurt on his mind.

* * *

**Hi guys, I wonder if there are still people here! xs It's been almost 2 months and something that I've updated this story. I know it's a shame! But I'm back for now. Life has been very bussy and I didn't know the past few months where my head was at but now I'm back with a new update. I hope you guys like it! Please let me know :) Lots of love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19: Nothing matters (pov Blaine)

Blaine woke up, feeling better rested than ever. He stretched himself over the bed as he let his muscles relax.

It was then than he realized he wasn't in his caravan. He wasn't on the old ratty matrass he used to sleep on.

Slowly all the memories of the day before started filling his mind.

Without many thoughts, he got out of the bed and took a quick shower. He put on the same clothes as he wore before and tidied up Kurt's room. He didn't want to be scolded by Kurt after all.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Burt already waiting for him.

"Good morning Blaine", he said while he looked over his newspaper while eating something that didn't look so good.

Blaine didn't mean to but he knew his face changed a bit when he saw the mess Burt was eating.

Burt chuckled, "you know, it's not that bad. But don't tell Kurt that."

Blaine shook his head as he kept standing in the doorway.

"You should take something to eat. You can take whatever you want out of the fridge or the cabins," Burt said as he pointed towards them.

Blaine ended up sitting in front of Burt with a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk.

The room was quiet but it wasn't irritating Blaine. In some way, it was even comforting.

When his bowl was empty, he went towards the sink and started cleaning his dish. His mind kept going back to last night. He knew he had to go back there as soon as possible to see the damage and somehow he got a really bad feeling about it.

Like Burt could read his mind, he interrupted his thoughts. "How about you put on your jacket and shoes and we get my car to go and see your place?"

The car ride was just as quiet as the breakfast had been, apart from Blaine's instructions on how Burt had to ride.

Blaine felt his heart beat rapidly when they turned into his street.

Just like the night before, the door of his caravan was still standing wide open. The only thing different was the light that wasn't on anymore.

Burt stopped the car in front of the caravan. He turned towards Blaine who was looking at his home.

"Let's get inside," Burt suggested as he swung open the car door. Blaine followed not much later.

Blaine walked inside the caravan and looked around it. A strong smell of urine filled his lungs as he looked around what once used to be his place.

The little stuff he had were trashed around the room, like someone had been looking for something.

His old matrass had large cuts into them and didn't look usable anymore. The only chair he had was missing it's legs and the bag with all his belongings in, was clearly missing.

Blaine looked around in anger and gave a kick against his table. It hadn't been the right thing to do as the old thing wobbled and fell to the ground.

It wasn't like it mattered anyway because he went from having little to having nothing at all.

A hand wrapped around his shoulder and scared Blaine for a moment until he remembered Burt had joined him.

"Do you have anything you still want to take with you," he asked in a kind voice.

Blaine turned around and looked angry at Blaine, "What do you think? They took all I had left! My clothes, the few books I had, the few memories, they took it all!"

All Blaine could do was start sobbing. He hated himself for letting his emotions show in front of Burt.

When Burt's arms wrapped around him, he let his walls break down.

It wasn't like it still mattered after all.

* * *

**I barely dare to still show up in this story after all this time, but well I promised you guys I would never quit on the story. So here I am. It's been months and I'm very sorry it took this long. I think somewhere in the middle I lost myself and the courage the write in this story. I took some time off, wrote some other stories and last week I started rereading this story again. It's how I started writing again on this story. I don't know how many of you have given up on this story, probably a lot as it has been forever. But for those still here, I hope you guys are happy this story will get an ending. Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
